A PIRATES TREASURE
by foxboro
Summary: SPARRABETH. Elizabeth is missing Jack but fate steps in once again to bring the two of them together. Will Jack sweep her off her feet into another romantic adventure? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**Setting. Starts 4 months after the end of AEW. Elizabeth and Will have decided to abandon their illegal marriage and remain friends. Elizabeth has Will's heart hidden away. There is no child. Elizabeth is becoming bored with her new life and is restless. She misses Will but most of all misses the adventure and flirtation with Jack.**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 1**

The four months since she had said goodbye to Will, Jack and her swashbuckling adventures on the high seas had seemed endless, Elizabeth thought gloomily. She had tried to keep busy. Buying somewhere to live, finding employment and furnishing her new house had kept her physically drained, but her mind just simply refused to relinquish the images it had stored. At night, when all around her was peaceful, they would replay over and over in her head, crowding together, creating a spectacular assault on her senses until she had difficulty separating past from present.

She was troubled, she acknowledged. Bored and lonely. So much had happened in a relatively short space of time. From a cosseted Governors daughter, she had been spirited away into the world of pirates and adventure, had learned to stand up for what she believed in and had found the woman hidden inside the girl. Life would never be the same again.

When the time had come for her to leave _The Black Pearl_, she had decided to settle in Tortuga. It had seemed the obvious choice, being the only true pirate port left in the Caribbean. She was still, after all, _The Pirate King_, and wanted to have some contact with the people she had grown to know so well and admire. Annoyingly, she had seen neither sight nor sound of Jack or his crew, had absolutely no idea of where they were and, if the rumours were to be believed, they could be anywhere from Singapore to South America, or anyplace in-between.

In-between, she mused, exactly the right description of her life at present. Neither gentlewoman nor pirate. Too stained for the life she had led before and also a wanted criminal. Stuck in-between two worlds and unsure of how to change it. Stalemate!

She looked around her at her new home. She had seen the house for sale on that first morning, tucked away in a quieter area of the town and had fallen in love with its' tranquil quality. Making enquiries, she had discovered that it had belonged to an old pirate captain who had settled there for his retirement with his wife. Both of them had recently passed and now the house was calling to her. Before that day was out, she had purchased it and was now turning it from a house into a home. Having two rooms upstairs and three down, it was a fair size when compared to the average dwelling within the town but she had known that it was meant to be hers. It offered the only real stability she had in her life at present and she loved it.

Elizabeth had found a job at one of the better local taverns, The Pig and Trotter, a short walk from her home. Although it was a far cry from the seedier hostelries in the port, it was still a boisterous place and she had, at first, received her fair share of mauling and propositions, but had quickly learned how to deal with unwanted attention. It wasn't the pirates that she had to watch out for, but the merchant crews, as word had spread quickly amongst the scallywags that she was the famed _Pirate King_ who had saved their way of life. Her job was her only way of hearing the rumours concerning Jack and she would put up with much to have that connection.

She spent her spare time alternatively furnishing her home and reminiscing about what had passed. Although she often thought of her former 'husband', William Turner, now forever tied to being Captain of the legendary Flying Dutchman, ferrying souls lost at sea to the other side, now a much loved friend who she would see only once every ten years, she found her thoughts turning more and more to the elusive Captain Jack Sparrow.

From the moment he had so spectacularly dived into the sea and saved her life on that fateful day in Port Royal, fate had stepped in and had ensured that there was a bond between them. She missed him dreadfully, she acknowledged. Missed their easy banter, the way they would both try to outdo the other, his lazy grin that flashed a glint of gold. But, putting all of this together, what she missed…what she missed **most** in her life was the man himself. The very essence of Jack that added completeness to her life and made her whole.

It had taken a while to face up to her feelings, to straighten out her tangled thoughts and arrive at the conclusion. She wanted Jack back in her life but had no idea how to achieve it…

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Over the following weeks, Elizabeth heard a great deal of gossip concerning Jack. Much of it, she knew was unfounded rumour, ranging from his conquests in battles at sea, to his conquests with the local whores. Gossip and rumour was commonplace in Tortuga, indeed, the port and taverns seemed to live off it. She tried, desperately hard, not to take any of it to heart, but it was difficult sometimes and caused her many sleepless nights, nights when her mind conjured images of Jack, fighting at sea, alone in his cabin or canoodling with the doxy's in some port or other. Try as she might, it hurt.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

It was a busy night at the tavern and Elizabeth was run off her feet. How, she thought, had all of her dreams come to this? Her head was pounding, a legacy of yet another endless night dreaming of Jack. She placed the long tray on the bar, in readiness for another order of ale.

While she waited for the order to be filled, she caught snatches of conversation from the men talking around her. Rumour and gossip, she thought, with a wry smile…and men had the cheek to say women spent their days gossiping!

Suddenly she heard Jack's name mentioned and paid greater attention, but in the noise of the busy tavern, it was difficult to hear. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to pick up the full tray. And then she heard it. "…dead! 'Tis a shame, I know. So we'll be liftin' a tankard t' Capt'n Jack Sparrow!"

The full tray crashed to the floor. Elizabeth felt her heart contract and hit the back of her throat. She bent to the shattered mess on the floor, partly to hide her distress and confusion. Lifting the remains to the bar, she was confronted by the Landlord. "Ye'll pay fer that lot from yer wages!" he said to her. She raised her eyes to him, brimming with tears and he saw the upset clearly written on her face. "Tek s'me time an' pull yerself t'gether, 'lizabeth." He said more gently, obviously realising that something was wrong. Elizabeth smiled gratefully at him and moved away from the bar; almost falling over a pair of outstretched feet as she did so.

She glanced up at the offender as he tipped his hat back away from his eyes and relinquished his hold on the woman sat on his lap. "Don't look bad fer a dead man, do I, luv?"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Ok. You know what to do. Please go and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 2**

Jack quickly stood, tipping the doxy on his lap to the floor. Ignoring her enraged shriek, he stepped over her prone body and stood before Elizabeth, a wide grin on his face and his arms outstretched towards her.

"Lizzie…" he managed, before her palm connected with his jaw with a resounding slap, spinning his head away from her suddenly furious face. Rubbing his jaw, he looked back at her, the grin replaced by a look of puzzlement.

"What…?"

SLAP!!! Once more her open palm found its mark; with all of the force she could muster, this time managing to turn his whole body away from her. Jack paused for a moment to allow his senses to gain their proper order. Hesitantly, he turned back to her, his hands outstretched like a shield, careful to keep some distance between them.

"Disappeared!" Elizabeth hissed at him, "Upped and left me here, by myself and never a word, much less a visit!"

Jack grimaced, his eyes narrowing. "Had I thought the welcome w'd be this gushing I might 'ave made me way here sooner! Yer not givin' me much motivation, luv."

"Motivation? If you need motivating Jack, then maybe you're not the man I thought you were!" Elizabeth, glanced behind Jack to the dishevelled strumpet struggling to her feet. "It's obvious from the company you keep that you're not!"

She turned swiftly on her heel and strode from the tavern, leaving Jack to deal with the whistles and cat calls from his crew. Thrusting some coins into his 'companions' hand, he quickly followed Elizabeth outside and looked around for her, whilst ignoring the calls, whistles and laughter from within.

Across the narrow, crowded thoroughfare, a beggar looked up at him, showed a toothless grin and pointed up the street away from the port area. Jack tossed him a coin and took off after Elizabeth, while trying to make some sense out of what had just occurred. _So_, he thought, a wry grin on his face, _she missed me that much did she?_

A few moments later, he saw her fighting her way through a group of very drunk seamen, who had obviously been on a tour of the towns' taverns. One of them had his arm around her waist, and, from the look on her face, was suggesting that they might go somewhere quieter. He quickly walked over.

"The lady's w'th me, gents."

"Yer get yer own wench! M' saw 'er first an' I ain't givin' this lit'le be'ut up fer no'ne!" the drunk slurred, tightening his hold on Elizabeth and pressing his face into her neck.

Jack's hand immediately rested on the hilt of his sword and he bit each word out. "I said, the lady's w'th me, gents, savvy?"

One look at Jack and the man's companions, although worse for wear, realised that he meant it, saw the steel glint in his eyes and the fighting stance of his body. They quickly encouraged their friend to leave Elizabeth alone, after all, there were plenty of strumpets in the port they wouldn't have to fight over. Reluctantly, the man released her, moaning about his luck, and what he'd like to do to people who stole other peoples women, he staggered away with his cohorts.

Jack reached out and gently turned Elizabeth toward him. "Are ye alright, luv?" he asked gently, suddenly realising with a jolt just what she had been facing every day.

"I'm fine, Jack. I normally avoid groups of men in the street, but I wasn't concentrating. My mind was elsewhere."

Jack searched her face and realised just how shaken she was. "An' what, young missy, were ye thinkin' of rather than stayin' out o' harms way?"

Elizabeth raised her head and, taking a deep breath, looked him straight in the eyes. "You, Jack. I was thinking about you! About how much I'd been missing you and how little you, quite obviously, had missed me!"

Jack felt as if she had punched him in the stomach. He **had** thought of her, too often for comfort, but, knowing that she was married to the whelp, Will Turner, and had made the decision to waste her life waiting for him, he had tried, unsuccessfully, to put her out of his mind. It wasn't coincidence that he and his crew were in the Pig and Trotter that night…their first night back in port since Elizabeth had left. He wanted…no…**needed** to see her. Needed to make sure that she was alright, had been well provided for and was happy.

Now, it was quite obvious that something had gone badly wrong.

"Lizzie, darlin. We need t' talk. Is there anywhere we can go?"

Elizabeth nodded and, without saying a word, led the way down a side street to her house. As she busied herself unlocking the door, Jack looked up at the house and was impressed with her choice of lodging. She opened the door wide and stepped inside, Jack following her.

Once inside, he looked around. The décor was tasteful and the house was as clean as a new pin. Obviously, she had a good Landlady. Elizabeth went through a door and into the lounge. Jack followed, his eyes scanning the furnishings.

"Sit down, Jack." she said, moving to a desk by the window and pouring two glasses of rum. She handed him one and sat opposite him, sipping at her drink. "Well," she said, "Does it meet with your approval?"

"'Tis lovely, Lizzie. Ye must have the best Landlady in town, luv."

She laughed. A melodic sound in the quietness of the house. "Landlady?" she asked. "You think I have a Landlady?" She giggled some more. "Oh, Jack! I don't have a Landlady. The house is mine."

Jack was shocked. A property of this size would have cost a pretty penny to purchase. How on earth…?

Elizabeth quickly explained. "Your Father, Jack. As _Keeper Of The Code_, he had to make sure that I could live as would be expected. I am the _Pirate King_ after all. Before we left Shipwreck Cove, he made sure that I had some money. He knew that the future was uncertain. Don't worry. I, at least, have one person looking out for me!"

Jack scowled. Damn his bloody Father! It was typical that he had been shown up by him. He tossed his drink back in one gulp and held it out for a refill. If Teague Sparrow was paying for it, then he would drink his fill!

As Elizabeth refilled his glass, Jack asked, "So, if ye don't need t' money, why on earth are ye workin' in a run down tavern in Tortuga?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Because, Captain Sparrow, I had a need to find out what you were getting up to."

"Why?" asked Jack, perplexed.

"Because, as I said before, I was missing you."

"Why?"

"Oh, Jack. Don't you think this is getting a little repetitive?"

"Why? I mean…missin' me? Me? What 'bout dear William? Should ye not be missin' him?"

"Oh, I do, Jack, but not in the way you imagine. It wouldn't have worked out between us. We decided to remain friends. Our marriage was in name only, after all. It wasn't legal…and Will was adamant that I shouldn't waste my life waiting for him. I'm not saying that it was an easy decision but I've come to see that there was someone else in my life who meant the world to me."

"Oh!" was all that Jack could manage. He held his glass out hopefully. Elizabeth stood and quickly refilled it. He drank the contents before putting the empty glass down on a side table.

She turned away from him to replace the decanter on the desk.

Jack stood and, hardly daring to hope, turned her around to face him. Putting an arm around her waist, he slowly brought his other hand up to her face and trailed the backs of his fingers lightly down the curve of her jaw, causing her to catch her breath at the feeling it evoked. His lips came closer to hers. On a breathy whisper, he asked, "So, who was the other man in your life, luv?"

"Oh." she breathed against his lips, "He was a pirate called Captain Jack Sparrow!"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Please, please review. **

**Warning. Smut in the next chapter.**

**More reviews mean quicker posting!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 3**

Jack's fingers continued their wispy trail along her jaw line, setting her skin on fire in their wake.

"I didn't think you would come." She whispered against his lips. I thought you'd forgotten me."

Jack said nothing. He just held her tighter to him. Time slowed to the intensity of a dream. A dream she had never imagined would come true.

Slowly, Jack pressed his lips against hers. The heat from his mouth invaded her senses and, involuntarily her lips parted, hungry and eager for more. He brought his hands to her head, capturing her to hold her still while he moved his mouth over hers, tasting her sweetness with sure, slow movements. Elizabeth felt his breathing quicken and he growled low in his throat.

Her body quickened in reply, her blood swirling through her veins in response to his teasing lips. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Boldly, she slid her tongue against his, the contact in the hot, wet cavern immediately sensitising her whole body and bringing goose bumps out on her skin.

Jack groaned, shifting his grip from her head to her shoulders, and then followed the contours of her body to skim down to her breasts. Her heart beat frantically under the pressure from his hands as they lingered at the swell of her breasts, his rough knuckles creating an exquisite friction. She wanted more…much more.

With a soft cry, she glided her tongue into the hot moistness of his mouth, feeling his body jerk in response, while a moan drifted from his mouth to hers.

Jack moved his body slightly away from hers, releasing her hands that had been trapped between them and finally allowing her hands to slide around him and pull his shirt out of his breeches and gain access to his passion slicked skin, while he shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor She immediately let her hands drift about his torso, discovering every plane and ridge, every scar and silky smooth expanse of muscle, delighting in the feel of his muscles tensing as her trembling hands glided over his body.

His heart thudded beneath her palms, mimicking the racing rhythm of her own. She leant back to pull his shirt higher revealing more of his body to her, the sheer act of which bringing their lower bodies together and causing her to gasp as she felt his arousal press at the juncture of her thighs.

Jack groaned, a tortured sound that seemed to be dragged from his very soul.

"'M no saint, Lizzie. Stop now, or I'll take ye right here!"

Paying his words no heed, his hands crept to the back of her gown and started to undo the closures, muttering under his breath as his eager fingers fumbled over the task. With a muffled oath he finally gave up and in desperation, forced the material apart, shearing the buttons off the fabric.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she savoured the sensual feeling of her gown being eased down her shoulders allowing the cool air to settle upon her heated skin. Her whole body pulsed to the rhythm pumping through her veins, moistness settling between her thighs. She leaned into Jack, feral mewling noises audible in the still room.

"Easy, luv. Not here. Not like this, on the floor in your parlour." Jack managed to ground out.

Boldly, Elizabeth brought her hand to the front of his breeches and his straining arousal. Pressing slightly, she moved her hand along his length, feeling him twitch beneath her palm.

"You want me, Jack."

His breath hissed out from between his lips and he quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her actions.

"Oh sweet Lord, Lizzie! There's no denyin' that but I won't take ye here. I'd at least pictured a bed when we did this!"

"I just want **you**, Jack." She whispered, hunger evident in each syllable.

He released his grip. She immediately reached for his breeches and began to work on the fastenings.

"Elizabeth!"

The tone of his voice drew her gaze back to his face.

"Lizzie. Rememb'r. I'm a pirate! Savvy? Ye want t' be taken, I'll take ye, but b' sure ye know who I am. 'Tis not sweet William yer tanglin' with. B' sure ye know that!"

Elizabeth could see the passion etched on his face and it didn't take her long to work out that he was worried about her. Wanted her to be sure that she knew what she was doing.

"Jack…I never…um…we didn't…nothing happened…" her quiet voice petered out, leaving a heavy, poignant silence in the room.

"What?!" Jack's voice registered his shock. "Lizzie, luv, r' ye tryin' t' tell me that he never touched ye? Never lay with ye? That yer still a virgin?"

Her voice was so quiet that it was almost just a breath. "Yes." Elizabeth hung her head and felt the shaming heat rise in her cheeks to join the passion fuelled heat already there. "I don't know what to do." she continued, ashamed.

Jack was astounded. He couldn't believe that any red-blooded, sane man would pass the opportunity of making love to this unique and baffling woman. All those nights he had tortured himself with images of her and the whelp tangled together, during their 24 hours. Now, she was telling him that nothing had happened between them…that they had spent their time together talking and doing nothing more innocent than…what…hold hands…kiss?

He shook his head to clear his incoherent thoughts.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, hesitantly, bringing his mind clearly back to the present.

He reached for her and gathered her to him, feeling her body sag in relief. "Oh, Lizzie. Don't worry, darlin'. I'll show ye. Twas just a shock, that's all. Now, kiss m' like ye mean it!" he challenged.

Elizabeth had every intention of doing that. She had been worried that, knowing she wasn't as experienced as he had thought her to be, he would refuse to continue. She had danced around her feelings for Jack for too long. There were so many things she needed to learn about him and tonight she would take her fill.

She poured every feeling in her body into that kiss, trying to show him, without words how much she wanted this.

Jack groaned and followed her lead, before pulling away and lifting her into his arms. He strode out of the room and carried her up the stairs, pushing open the first door he came to, relief evident when he found her bedroom.

With infinite care, he laid her on the bed and removed the gown that was now wrapped about her legs, leaving her clad only in her thin, almost transparent chemise. With one, fluid movement he removed his shirt and boots before joining Elizabeth on the bed.

Lying on his side, he trailed his fingers lightly across her face, tracing her lips repeatedly until her lips parted and she caught his finger between them, drawing it into her mouth and sucking the tip.

Jack's heart thudded and his head began to swim, casting him onto a turbulent sea of raw emotion. Fighting to keep his passion in check, he moaned, and ground his arousal against her hip, causing her to gasp at the feel of him. He swiftly removed his finger from her mouth and continued his lazy trail down her body.

Elizabeth lost all sense of time and place, arching her neck and back away from the bed to increase the pressure of his trailing fingers. Finally, to her relief, they reached her tight and aching breasts. His thumb teased her nipples into peaks through the thin material and she caught her breath at the pure, liquid sensation that flowed down to her belly. For long, torturous minutes his hot, wet, slippery lips tugged and teased her nipples, while his tongue laved each peak, the stimulation increased by the wet material covering them. Her breath came in gasps as she writhed beneath him, silently asking him for more.

His mouth moved back to hers while his fingers continued their delicious assault. Their breath mingled in untamed desire and she buried her hands in his hair, holding him close while scraping her nails across his chest, her hands making their own descent. She started, once again an assault on the fastenings of his breeches, before starting to tug them down his body until Jack had to help her by raising his hips to allow them passage. The material slid over the skin of his backside and down his legs before he kicked them off to form a pool at the foot of the bed. He then turned his attention to Elizabeth.

The top of her chemise was wet from his tongue, the rest of the garment had bunched around her waist from her frantic writhing. Gently, Jack sat her up and removed it, watching her body finally emerge to his gaze, worshiping her with his eyes, then throwing the offending garment over his shoulder, where it fell on top of his breeches.

"Beautiful!" he sighed.

Once again, his mouth claimed hers, the weight of him increasing and pushing her back down to the bed, his body half covering hers. The feeling of his naked body in close contact with hers was so erotic that Elizabeth groaned into his waiting mouth, every nerve ending in her body exploding into a maelstrom of sensation. She dug her fingers into his broad shoulders as his hand slipped lower and found the pressure building between her legs.

"Oh God, Jack!" she cried as he applied pressure to her with his palm, before his fingers found the centre of her desire, driving her crazy with wanting him, following the rhythm as old as time.

"I can't wait, Lizzie!" he ground out between clenched teeth. "Damn! I tried but I need you, luv!"

His hands came back to her breasts and brought one swollen tip to his mouth, teasing and nipping her with his teeth. When he'd had his fill and Elizabeth was begging him for more, he placed his knee between her legs and guided them apart, placing himself, kneeling, between them. He reached for her and placed his hands beneath her, lifting her and sliding her down the bed toward him until his engorged shaft pressed against her.

Slowly, gently, he eased himself into her tightness, pausing as her met her barrier. Instinctively, she tensed, preparing herself for the assault ahead.

Jack looked into her face. "Easy, luv. I'll try not t' hurt ye."

Elizabeth saw the restraint he was using in every line of his face. She gazed into his eyes and felt herself fall deep into the abyss they held. Pirate or not, she knew without a shadow of doubt that she trusted this man more than she would ever trust anyone. She felt her body relax without conscious thought, her eyes closed and she felt the delicious sensation of Jack throbbing within her.

Jack felt her relax and slid a hand between them. Elizabeth shuddered and gasped as his practiced fingers built a storm of longing within her, making her writhe and arch towards him, towards something as yet unknown. Her hips started to undulate pressing him deeper, building the pressure until finally with a penetrating thrust; he breached the barrier and was completely sheathed within her. He remained still, his whole body shaking with the effort it cost him not to plunge within her, allowing her the time to become accustomed to his presence.

Elizabeth felt but a moment's pain, a fleeting second before a burst of heat radiated out and flowed across her body. Finally Jack began to move. He rocked his hips and she followed his lead, building an exquisite heat that flowed through her veins in a wave of need. Dampness quickly coated their skin increasing the pleasure as their slick bodies glided over each other. Jack claimed her mouth in a searing, hot, open mouthed kiss, plundering her mouth as if it were his horde of treasure, increasing the pace of their love making, becoming urgent and all consuming. The wave of longing grew with each thrust, becoming higher, more insistent. With no warning, the wave crested and slammed into her, carrying her into another world where she was wrapped in sensation and light as every muscle contracted and exploded.

"Jack!" she cried, and clung to him.

A moment later she felt him join her in the white hot light, spilling his seed deep within her and causing her to contract around him once again, before returning to earth and being wrapped securely in his arms.

Elizabeth snuggled up to him, enjoying the aftermath of their love making. She smiled. What was Jack's saying? _Take all you can – Give nothing back?_ Well, when it came to making love THAT certainly didn't apply to him!

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! (wink, wink!)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE if you do nothing else today, PLEASE review!!**

**I'm begging now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 4**

_The Black Pearl_ had been in port for three days but Jack was in no hurry to leave. His life was as close to perfect as it could get. He found it difficult to believe that everything had come right, that he was with Elizabeth and they faced a golden future. He and Elizabeth were too wrapped up in each other for him to even think about leaving…but…after 6 days; he reluctantly had to broach the subject with her. His crew were restless to take to sea again but he knew that it would be difficult for him to leave and that Elizabeth would be upset at what he had to say

Early the next morning, he plucked up his courage told her that he was planning to set sail the following day. The Pearl had been resupplied and was ready to sail. She looked bewildered.

"Leave…?" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "You're leaving? You're planning on setting sail and _leaving _me here?"

"Aye, Lizzie. But it won't b' long b'fore we're back. Tis only a short trip we'll be makin'…'bout 3 weeks shou'd do it! God, I'll miss ye, darlin'"

"Miss me? Miss me!" she screamed at him, the rawness of her emotions evident as it finally hit her that he was planning to sail without her. "Don't you dare, Jack Sparrow! Don't you dare even _think _that you can pick me up and then drop me whenever you feel like it! I'm coming with you and that's an end to it!"

Jack stood, arms crossed, his gaze boring into hers, a determined expression on his face.

"Now jus' ye listen, missy…"

"No Jack! I will not! I can't _believe _that you would have the audacity to think that I would wait here like a little woman and wait for you to put in an appearance after all that we've been through!"

"But, Lizzy, it's jus' too dangerous, luv. I want ye to be safe, not facin' whatev'r happens out at sea! Anythin' could go wrong and I'm not puttin' ye at risk!"

"You _coward_!" she hissed at him, taking a step closer and poking him square in the chest with her outstretched finger. "You _bloody_ coward! After everything that's happened, everything that we've survived, you finally show what you really think of me!" she walked forward, prodding him with every stride, fury flashing from her eyes. "Well I'm telling you now, Captain Sparrow, if you set sail tomorrow and I'm not with you, then don't bother coming back because I won't see you! You may have taken my virginity, but you don't own me! I will not be ordered around and told what to do by you or anyone else!"

Jack stepped back as she advanced, until his back was against the wall,

"Lizzie, luv, I never promised ye anythin. Ye know who I am."

She did. She had always known who and what he was, yet since making love, since giving her heart to him, she had expected more. Had expected that life would be as before, when they had sailed together, fought side by side against every adversary, only, this time they would be together in every sense of the word, an impenetrable force. His words ripped her world apart. She realised that she had been a fool to expect anything more.

Suddenly, the fury left her and she felt bereft. Lost and lonely. Saddened that he felt she was unable to take care of herself, disappointed that he was unwilling even to try. She turned from him and stared, unseeing out of the window.

Jack felt empty. He'd known it wouldn't be easy but had thought she'd understand his need to know she was safe. He certainly hadn't expected her to react like this. His stomach clenched. He couldn't take her with him. It was a cruel and dangerous life at sea. He couldn't bear the thought of putting her in danger, loved her too much to run the risk. It was different before…she had been with the whelp, now they were together he wouldn't…couldn't take the chance. Looking at her, he knew that he wouldn't be moved from his decision, felt like begging her to be reasonable, to understand his point of view, but he had his pride. He wouldn't be begging her for anything.

"Tis for the best, luv. Ye know yerself how _The Pearl_ can b' an accident waitin' for somewhere t' happen. Only a few months ago we lost a crewman when he slipp'd an' fell t' the hold. That's without the storms an' battles. Hurricane Seas'n's almost upon us an' it'll be treacherous. Sorry, sweetheart, but yer stayin' here where I know yer safe. Don't make this any harder than it is already, Lizzie."

Elizabeth walked to the door and opened it. She turned to Jack and fighting tears, managed to force her words out. "You're absolutely right, Captain Sparrow. There's no need to make this any harder, and as I've taken enough of your precious time, I'll leave you to your ship. Please close the door on your way out!"

Jack went white, the colour visibly draining from his face. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Lizzie…"

"I said go Jack!" she said fighting for control. "Now!"

Jack's mind worked furiously, but, even his lightning quick responses failed him. His instinct told him to give her time to calm down, and so, reluctantly, he picked up his effects and walked to the door. "Lizzie…" he started to say.

"Go, Jack." She said.

He looked at her, at the tears welling in her eyes and felt his heart plummet. As he walked out he distinctly heard her say, "Bloody Pirate!" before the door slammed behind him and he heard her sobbing.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack returned to _The Pearl_ in a foul mood, to be greeted by Mr Gibbs who had news of his own.

"Jack. I was jus' comin t' see ye. We've got trouble. T' mizzen mast's got a hairline fracture. Tis goin' t' take a few days t' fix 'er."

"Oh bloody hell! That's all I need. Get it fixed…and fast! I'll b' in me cabin!"

Heading straight for his cabin, he added over his shoulder, "An' I don't want t' be disturbed!" Once there, he grabbed a bottle of rum from the table and proceeded to get gloriously drunk.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Once she had stopped crying and her anger had abated slightly, Elizabeth decided that she was cold and went to light the fire in the parlour. It soon became apparent that there was a problem.

She had yet to use the fireplace in that room and it seemed that most of the smoke was being forced directly into the room, not up the chimney where it was supposed to go. Puzzled, Elizabeth extinguished the flames, put an apron over her gown and, coughing due to the smoke, stooped to peer up the chimney. Surely she should be able to see more light than that, she thought, and, removing her head from directly beneath the chimney, she put her hand up as far as it would go. Feeling around, she felt something sticking out of a ledge just above the fireplace. Taking a firm hold, she pulled, and then gasped as the offending item came free and a load of soot fell from the chimney, into the fireplace and settled over every object in the room, including her. Coughing furiously, she peered at the object in her hand through watering eyes. It looked like a leather map case of the sort sailors would use. Ignoring the carnage all around her, she went to the table, wiped the soot away with her apron and undid the case. Rolling it out on the table she was amazed to see that it was indeed a map, crude, but readable. Looking about her, she sighed deeply. The whole room was a mess. Soot clung to every surface and she made a mental note to find a chimney sweep as soon as possible. Rolling the map up, she replaced it in the case and decided to look at it properly later. Now she had to clean the room up…at least, she thought, it would keep her mind off Jack!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Oh poor Jack! Why does his life never run smoothly?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! A HUGE Thanks to those of you who have reviewed the previous chapters. You're brilliant…I love reading your comments and it gives me the motivation to carry on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 5**

It was early evening, the parlour now once again sparkling; Elizabeth placed a lamp on the table and fetched the map she had found. Unrolling it, she thought that it seemed old, the leather worn and well handled. She puzzled over how long it had been hidden above the fireplace and marvelled that it had not been burnt.

The map was crude in parts, in others showed great detail which seemed unusual. Most maps had as much detail on them as possible. She had seen her fair share when at sea. This certainly wasn't a chart used for safe passage, but something far more out of the ordinary.

Sighing, her mind turned to Jack and to what had happened earlier between them. She still couldn't believe that he was seriously going to set sail and leave her behind, although he had seemed to be as immovable from his views as she had been from hers. _What was it with men? Why did they presume that they were in charge? Why on earth did women let them? _ she mused. More to the point, she had said things in the heat of the argument that she didn't mean. Things designed to hurt, to barb Jack with feelings of guilt. Thinking back she had allowed her head to rule her heart. She had told him not to come back until he would allow her to sail with him. She was wrong. Knowing Captain Jack Sparrow, his pride wouldn't allow him to back down. It was, she decided, up to her to place their relationship back on an even keel…and she now had exactly the leverage she needed.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack, meanwhile, was well and truly drunk. He sat at his desk, chair tipped back on two legs, so that its back rested against the wall, his booted feet stretched out on the table, ankles crossed, while he recounted Elizabeth's words. How on earth was he going to get out of this one, he thought. She had been furious with him, angry enough to issue an ultimatum. Take her with him or forget her. Neither option was acceptable to him. He could forget her as much as he could forget to breath…it would never happen, but to put her at risk, knowingly put her in a situation where, if they were defeated by another ship, she would likely be raped and abused by every man present before being tossed overboard, alive or dead, was a scenario he couldn't contemplate. He would have to talk to her again, he acknowledged. It wouldn't be easy. He placed the rum bottle to his lips and tipped it back. Empty! Dropping the empty bottle onto the growing pile to the left of his chair, he leaned down to the right to pick up a fresh bottle. As he did so, the door flew open causing him to lose his already precarious balance, and causing the chair to fall out from beneath him

Elizabeth walked into Jack's cabin and her eyes widened as he disappeared from view, arms flailing wildly as his legs shot up into the air and he was deposited, unceremoniously on the floor of his cabin beneath the desk. She hid a smile. That, she thought, would do nothing but bruise his already massively inflated ego, even more than it would his backside!

She walked further into the cabin, and surveyed the empty pile of bottles beside the desk. _That's right, Jack. Sort your problems out while staring into the bottom of a bottle_, she mused. Some things would never change.

Jacks head suddenly popped up from behind the desk and smiled at her. "Lizzie." he purred, a delighted smile on his face. "Ye came to see me. Does that mean ye saw the sense in what I said t' ye?"

"No, Jack. It does not…but if you can manage to get yourself off the floor, I have something to show you."

Jacks eyes dilated in an instant and a smirk appeared from nowhere. "Oh, Lizzie, luv." he managed, before he disappeared abruptly once again and muttered oaths drifted up from behind the empty table, before he rose up into view. He quickly stepped out from the table, his relief evident that she was there. He swayed across the cabin towards her, keeping his eyes glued to hers, and Elizabeth realised just how inebriated he was. This would be easy, she thought.

He stopped before her and reached for her, obviously misinterpreting her intentions. "So, what is ye plannin' on showin' me, luv?" he whispered, and she was immediately hit by a wave of his rum fuelled breath and noticed that his eyes were squinting slightly, a sure sign that he had been drinking all day.

Elizabeth neatly sidestepped his embrace and watched him stagger slightly as the image before him disappeared. He paused for a moment, a pout appearing, as he tried to work out where she had gone.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I've forgiven you, Jack. I've come because I found something I thought you might like to see."

Jack swung around, again fighting to keep his feet, his confusion evident as to how she had got behind him. "Will ye stand still, woman!" he said. "Ye be flittin' about like a wasp round a honey pot."

Elizabeth walked to the table, produced the map case from the folds in her dress and spread the map on the table. "What do you make of this, Jack?" she asked. "It was hidden on a ledge above the fireplace in my parlour."

Jack eyed the distance back to the table, obviously working out if he could make it back there. Slowly, concentrating all of the way, he staggered back to where he had started from.

Elizabeth bent and retrieved the chair from the floor before he joined it. He sat down abruptly and pulled the map towards him, his head moving about to try and focus on it. Finally, the images stopped running together and he was able to see clearly what was before him. Instantly, he realised what he was looking at and his body threw off the cover of intoxication. Elizabeth looked on, baffled, as a drunken Jack became a sober Jack in a matter of seconds…

How on earth did he manage to do that, she thought.

Jack looked up at her. "Lizzie, ye remember ye told me that a Capt'n owned yer house b'fore ye. Can ye, by any chance remember 'is Monika?" Elizabeth looked confused. "His name, luv. Can ye rememb'r 'is name?"

Elizabeth thought back to the papers she had signed, struggling to recall the dead man's mane. "Er…I think it was Lucas…Lekus…?"

"Lexus?" Jack asked. "Think, Lizzie. Was the man's name Lexus? Capt'n Lexus?"

"That's it! Captain Lexus! But…how did…?" she started to say.

Jack leapt up from the chair and commenced to dance around the room, his joy evident. "Oh, ye darlin', Lizzie. Ye absolute darlin'!" He made his way to her, swept her into his arms and danced her about the cabin.

"J-Jack?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. "What on earth…?"

Jack stopped twirling her and led her to the desk. "Capt'n Lexus, luv, was a man of legend. He told tales t' anyone who w'd list'n 'bout how, years b'fore, he'd tak'n a Spanish ship laden w'th gold an' trinkets the likes of which 'ad ne'r b'n seen b'fore. No'ne believed it! Thought it a likely tale. But now…we 'ave a map…a map of great value…an' all we need…is t' work out where t' treasures hidden."

"And we sail to find it!" Elizabeth said, pleased to see how her plan had worked.

"No!" replied Jack. "I sail to find it, while ye wait here fer m' t' bring it back!" He smiled broadly.

Elizabeth reached for the map just as Jack popped it in the case and tucked it into his shirt. _Oh, not again_, Elizabeth thought, thinking back to the time when Jack had lay claim to her letters of marque. "Jack! The map!" she said, holding her hand out for it. "Give it to me!"

Jack looked directly into her eyes, a devilish twinkle in the depths of his. A feeling of déjà vue stole over her. "Persuade me!" he demanded with a smirk, obviously remembering their previous encounter.

"Oh no, Jack! Not again! I'm through playing games! Give me my property back or let me come with you!"

"No. Lizzie!" he stated firmly. "Me views on t' matter haven't changed. Tis too dangerous fer ye t' be galivantin' 'round _The Pearl_ on the high seas. Ye wait 'ere fer me, where I know yer safe! Twill be a couple o' days yet b'fore we leave."

Elizabeth was silent, a fact that Jack didn't miss. "'An don't be plannin' anythin' t' change me mind. I won't be changing it. Savvy?"

"Alright, Jack." Elizabeth agreed meekly, immediately arousing his suspicion.

She was hatching a plan…he knew it…and she knew that he knew it…the only thing they didn't know was who knew what the other knew, he thought. One thing he knew for certain. There was no way on God's earth that she would be sailing with him to find the treasure.

Elizabeth had a plan. There was absolutely no way on God's earth that he would be sailing without her to find the treasure.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**Oh…I smell trouble! **

**Please go and review…next chapter is ready to go!**

**Thanks to everyone who has left such fantastic reviews so far. It only takes a minute. If you haven't reviewed yet go and try it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth was tired. She and Jack had spent much of the previous night pouring over the map she had found, trying, without much success to make some sense out of it and dawn had been breaking when she had insisted on returning home. Jack had wanted her to stay, but, although they had progressed somewhat towards regaining their previous ease with each other, she was still upset that he would, even now, have no qualms at setting sail and leaving her behind. He was in for a shock, she thought, smiling.

It hadn't taken her long to formulate a plan and she was determined to see it through.

Jack had accompanied her back to the house, hope evident that when they reached it, she would let him stay. She hadn't. She had her plan to organise and had no intention of him spoiling it.

He had spoken to Mr Gibbs to see how the repair of the mizzen mast was progressing and was confident that he would be able to set sail the following evening. This suited her plan perfectly. She knew that he would be annoyed with her but she was prepared for that. It would be worth it. How many people had bested Captain Jack Sparrow? She imagined it to be very few. She was planning on joining that elite band.

She spent the first part of the morning putting her plan into action so that she could spend some of the day with Jack. If she could convince him that she had accepted what he wanted her to do, then it would make everything so much easier.

She decided to lie down for a couple of hours and catch up on some sleep. Honestly, just being around Jack was exhausting, she thought with a wry smile. The man had limitless energy and his thought process was enough to tie the quickest mind up in knots. She made for her bedroom, opened the french door slightly to allow some fresh air in, took off her gown and, wearing only her thin chemise, slipped under the top sheet. Within seconds of her head touching the pillow, she was asleep, a smile of contentment on her face.

When she opened her eyes, it was twilight. The shadows had lengthened in the room and much of it was encased in a murky darkness. As she lay there, still too relaxed and comfortable to contemplate moving, she listened to the sounds outside that were uniquely Tortuga. Suddenly, her still sleepy mind picked up on a creaking noise that most definitely came from her room.

She quickly sat up, clutching the sheet to her, and looked about for the source of the noise.

"Evenin' luv."

Her eyes swivelled to that voice she knew so well. "Jack! How did you manage to get in here?"

Jack looked at her from the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He lounged, one long leg thrown over the other, his hat angled across his face, rocking gently. "Through t' door, luv. Ye really shou'd b' more careful 'bout security, Lizzie. Any scallywag worth 'is salt cou'd get into yer room. This is Tortuga, ye know!"

"Yes, Jack, I know! You scaled the wall to get in? How long have you been sitting there watching me?"

"Oh, only a couple o' hours, darlin'. I must say, ye snore most delightfully."

"Jack Sparrow! I do _not_ snore!" Elizabeth was mortified.

"Chasin' the pig's home then. Whatever. It was done in a most regal an' discerning manner, luv." He smiled warmly at her, taking the sting out of his words. Managing, without any effort to set her senses ablaze.

"A gentleman would never mention that to a lady, Jack."

"Well…tis a good job 'm not a gentleman then, isn't it? Them pig's wer' half way t' market." He laughed softly and stood, closing the distance between him and the bed in a couple of strides. "I came t' check ye were alright. Thought ye wou'd 'ave been down t' _The Pearl_ b' now. Tried t' front door, but ye must 'ave b'n busy herdin' them pigs. Had t' find m' own way in."

Elizabeth giggled in spite of herself. "Oh, Jack!" she sighed. "Give me a few moments to dress and I'll be right with you." and she slid to the edge of the bed, her feet on the floor, still holding the sheet to her.

"Now, wait jus' a moment, darlin'. Tell me…what wou'd be the point in ye goin' t' the trouble of getting' dressed fer me to take it all off aga'n? Aye? Seems a much better idea fer me t' join yer right there!" he grinned, his hands already unbuckling his sword.

"I…" The intensity in his stare was mesmerising. Jack leaned over her and slanted his lips over hers, in a long, intoxicating kiss, effectively cutting off what she had been about to say. His hand gently cupped the back of her head, as he leaned one knee on the bed, allowing her to know the intimate feel of his hard inner thigh and his rigid arousal as they pressed to her side. Jack groaned, his mouth moving hungrily over hers, deepening the kiss, his tongue plunging in a hot, demanding rhythm while his fingers tangled into her hair.

"Oh, Lizzie…Lizzie…" He ran his tongue provocatively along the full length of her mouth and then plunged again, demanding that she follow his lead, leading her to forget her anger towards him and follow his command.

His hard lips worked over hers again, while the power of his body urged her backward onto the bed. They tumbled together, rolled and Elizabeth suddenly found herself atop his sturdy chest, her body so responsive that she wanted to melt into him.

She braced herself against him and laughed down into his face. "I'm a little disorientated after that ride, Jack."

He smirked back at her, his eyes fever bright with unspoken desire. His voice rough with passion he answered, "Lizzie, darlin' that was nothin' compared t' the ride I have in mind!"

Quick as a lightening strike, Jack flipped her onto her back and half straddled her body, forearms braced on either side of her, his face hovering just above hers. Dropping his head forward, his lips began a tantalising journey from her chin to her earlobe. Softly, arousingly, he breathed into her ear, fanning her inner flames at the sensation it caused, while her heart thumped at his whispered plea. "Let m' Lizzie. Let m' take ye."

Lightly, tentatively, he touched his tongue to her pulse point under her ear, and then eased his lips back to her trembling mouth, as he ran his tongue gently around its outline.

Elizabeth felt herself open to him as his hot mouth opened over hers and his thrusting tongue drove hard and deep, releasing sweet currents of hot desire low in her belly to pool between her thighs. There was so much heat from him, that their bodies seemed fused, his hard thighs branding her and the power of his arousal evident through the material of his breeches.

Elizabeth moaned softly, kissing him back intently, her hand plunged into the thick, black hair at the back of his head, holding him to her.

His hand moved down the front of her chemise and he lifted his head to gaze at her with smouldering eyes, while his nimble fingers worked on the tiny buttons running down to her waist. "There be no need of this tonight, luv. I'll keep ye warm."

He was doing a wonderful job of that already; he leaned in close to drop a kiss upon her warm, parted mouth, before opening the material wide. He groaned when her shoulders and breasts were revealed to his gaze, her nipples pinched tight and straining towards him. He was fighting hard for control as a wave of white hot desire swept over him. He buried his face in her neck while the heat and fire in his blood pounded through his loins.

"That day when ye fell from the fort into t' sea," he whispered against her satin skin, "D' ye rememb'r?" He slipped his hand inside her open chemise and slid his palm up her abdomen.

"I-I remember." Elizabeth gasped as his calloused palm skimmed up her bare ribs.

"What I found deep underwater" – he took her aroused breast and cupped it- "was a woman more beautiful than I had ever imagined." He squeezed the firm flesh gently, watching Elizabeth's eyes drift shut. A soft sigh escaped her lips as jack fondled her breast while watching her face. He did not touch the nipple, and her cravings grew to a torturous ache in her belly. His thumb traced a light, delicate circle around her stiff, aching nipple, still not touching it. Elizabeth made an impatient move beneath him aching for the feel of his mouth.

Finally, he lowered his head and touched his mouth to the swell of her breasts, his eyes watching her skin as his rough knuckles grazed over her hard nipple, before at last, lowering his head again and taking her aroused flesh into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue, stroking and sucking tenderly.

Elizabeth writhed beneath him on the bed, an unbearable need consuming her as he continued to tug at her nipple, tortured groans audible from between her open lips.

Jack moved to her other breast and, again, performed the same lingering dance, making fire shoot through her body. She heard his harsh breathing, felt it heat her skin and knew the control he was harnessing to bring her pleasure. Jack made a guttural sound and, suddenly, broke away, straightening, to kneel beside her. With his wildly dilated eyes on her, he tore at his shirt, shrugging it over his magnificent shoulders, then flinging it, carelessly, onto the floor. He paused for a moment, kneeling over her, his knees slightly apart.

Elizabeth gazed at his handsome body, measured the breath of his shoulders, moved over the muscles of his chest to his hard, flat stomach. She saw, just below his navel, that dark line of hair disappearing under his waistband and her mouth dried. Her eyes dropped lower to his snug breeches, pulled taut over the ample swell of his shaft.

Slowly her eyes moved back up and found his eyes studying her, full of want, deeper and darker and more turbulent than any sea.

Jack cupped her jaw with one hand as his tongue once again slipped inside her mouth and stroked against hers. His other hand reached for hers, and grasping it, he pulled it down quickly to press it firmly to the front of his breeches, where his arousal was straining against the warm fabric to be free. He thrust his hips hard against her hand, but then let her go while his own hand wandered, his long, slender fingers brushing tantalisingly over her bare stomach. His warm hand slipped into the folds of her open chemise and began to caress her silken skin, gliding over her slender hip, brushing across her thigh.

At the light, butterfly touch of his fingers, Elizabeth stiffened, her palms pressed tight to the muscles of his back, sounds of delight drifting into the air.

Jack's fingers lazily traced patterns along the inside of her thigh, up, down, and up around her warmth, arousing deep, powerful surges within her. He hushed her, whispering hot words of endearment into her ear, her mouth, against her skin, fiercely, passionately. His fingers moving erotically on her skin, just above the tangle of silken hairs and Elizabeth felt her body strumming under his expert touch.

Jack's hand hovered, and a million pulses now beat within her where he almost touched. And then he touched her, pressing his palm to that gentle swell that pulsed with a fierce, desperate want. Jack pressed again, more firmly this time, dragging his palm in small circles against her, making her cry out and arch her hips against him.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Jack…please…"

A hot surge of blood surged through his loins and, just as he leaned in to kiss her again, an insistent shouting erupted outside, below the French door.

"Jack! Jack!"

They both stiffened, wondering if they had imagined it, but it came again, more insistent this time.

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack's shoulders slumped and he relaxed his weight upon Elizabeth. "Damn!" he cursed, clearly frustrated and more than a little annoyed.

"Jack!" The shouting continued.

He muttered another curse, glanced at Elizabeth and sat up, quickly running his fingers through his hair.

"Jack! Fer the love o' God! Answer me!"

"Jesus!" Jack swore, rising from the bed. "I'm comin'!"

Elizabeth giggled. Or maybe not! She thought!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Oh! He doesn't have much luck does he? Poor Jack!**

**PLEASE review! All comments gratefully received.**

**More soon! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth watched as Jack walked out of the room, still bare chested, moving with his customary easy confidence and masculine grace, retrieving his boots on the way. She hoped fervently that he would not have to leave, but knew that Gibbs wouldn't have disturbed him unless he had to. From his appearance it was abundantly clear what Jack had been doing and she knew that he would be less than pleased if he had been interrupted for nothing.

Mere minutes later, Jack appeared back in the doorway, looking tired, dishevelled and endearing. His eyes flicked over her with regret before he walked towards the bed. "Sorry, luv. Half t' bloody crew's be'n involved in a fight. Tis a right mess. I need t' go an' sort how many r' locked up an' replace any who r' hurt. Bugger! 'm goin' t' lock 'em **all** in t' brig if I get m' way! I'll b' as quick as I can, darlin'."

"Alright, Jack. Don't be too long, eh?" Elizabeth said, sheepishly.

In answer, Jack bent to her and slanted his lips across hers in a brief but mind blowing kiss. "Quick as I can, luv…quick as I can. Ye can finish takin' them poor pigs t' their fate while m' gone. Save yer energy fer later." he winked, then grinned down at her, before speedily finishing dressing before walking to the door. Once there, he hesitated, and looked back at her longingly, before disappearing from view.

Elizabeth stayed awake for a quite a while after Jack had left, her body too alive with unfulfilled sensation to allow her any rest. Eventually, she dozed before finally drifting into a deep sleep, only to toss and turn from restless dreams of Jack.

It was hours before Jack returned; getting no response from pounding on the front door, he then had to repeat his climb to the balcony to enter the house through the french doors in her bedroom, making a mental note as he did so to stop her leaving the door open. Seeing her asleep in her bed, the tranquil moonlight falling across her face and body brought him up short. She looked perfect lying there, like a mythical creature brought to life, asleep on her side, with one hand tucked under her chin, the other stretched across her pillow, the sheet that should have been covering her tossed to one side. Something gripped his throat as he watched her. He took two strides forward and stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her. Jack's eyes lingered on her hip, restraining the urge to run his hand over it as she slept. Moving to her face, he was captivated by her wide, full mouth that hinted at the passionate creature she was.

He had never come across a woman who excited, intrigued, frustrated and infuriated him more than Miss Elizabeth Swann, he thought. She was nothing like the fast women he'd enjoyed since reaching adolescence and she made him forget about all those others and crave only her. He reached out and lightly brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek making her stir before snuggling deeper into the mattress. Jack stirred too and he fought the hardening of his body.

"Lizzie."

Woken by his voice, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she stretched lazily, holding him in her gaze, her movement causing her still undone chemise to gape and offer a tantalising view of her charms. Immediately Jack's body hardened in anticipation, before his mouth parted into that devilish, lazy smile of his. Elizabeth felt her body respond as pinpricks of sensation shivered over her skin under his caressing, passion filled eyes.

She felt drowsiness rush away as her heart rate quickened and her blood start to rapidly pump around her body causing her breath to catch in her throat. _And he hasn't even touched me yet_, she thought, heat flooding her body.

Jack quickly removed his affects and ripped his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor where it had previously lain. He lay next to her on the bed and put his lips to her neck, nibbling sensuously down to the hollow at the base of her throat, pulling her closer so that her breasts crushed against his chest. He moaned low in his throat, knowing that her breasts were bare under her gaping chemise, and her aroused nipples dragged across his sensitised chest sending a flash of fire through his loins.

"Ah…God…Lizzie…" He ran a hand over her firm backside, up the curve of her back to slide sensuously into her golden hair and they both moved so that their aching lips met, tongues touching and stroking, warm, wet and rhythmic. Jack's tongue thrust deep into her mouth as his hands pulled her hips to his, rolling her beneath him, while kissing her with a hunger born of passion.

Elizabeth stiffened, her fists pushed against his chest, she tried desperately to speak. When he lifted his head to see what was wrong, confusion clouded his eyes. "What? Don't. If ye want me t' stop, I will, but t'will be hard, luv."

Elizabeth was speechless, eyes wide as she looked away from him, for the moment incapable of speech.

The thundering of Jack's heart felt like it might burst through the confines of his powerful chest. _Please, luv. Don't do this!_ he thought.

Elizabeth suddenly regained the power of speech. "Jack!" she said urgently, struggling to sit up, "There's a man on the balcony watching us!"

Jack's face immediately hardened with anger and Elizabeth felt the feeling of _'not again'_ that sagged his body. Without further ado, he leapt from the bed, threw wide the door and punched the voyeur out cold. Without any preliminaries, he bodily picked him up and threw him over the balcony into the bushes below.

Turning back to Elizabeth he strode to the bed. "We need t' have a talk, luv, 'bout your security. Now, as far as ye know, are there t' be any more interruptions or can we carry on?"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Oh poor Jack…(pouts).**

**Maybe his luck will change someday?**

**Now go review! Please? It'll cheer Jack up. Promise! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 8**

Jack, once again, stood by the bed, his breathing heavy from the effort of expelling the unwanted watcher from the balcony, and looked down at Elizabeth. She was sitting, white faced, against the headboard of the bed, knees drawn toward her chest and clutching the sheet to her, shaking.

Slowly, a fat, pearl like tear slid down her cheek and plopped onto her arm. Jack felt his heart contract painfully as he realised that he must be responsible for leading the intruder to her. His passion dissipated as quickly as a raindrop in the mid-day heat. The bastard must have seen him scale the wall and followed his path. He had put his 'Lizzie in danger. Guilt washed over him. His rational mind told him that it would have only been a matter of time before one of the many thieves, or worse, that lived in or visited the town, would have targeted her home, but it made him feel no better. In an instant, he realised just how much Elizabeth meant to him and how he would do anything to keep her safe.

He knelt on the bed beside her and slid his arms around her trembling body. She leant against him and whispered, "Oh Jack! Thank God you were here! He could – he could have…"

Jack cradled her to his chest and held her to him while she wept brokenly in shock at what had, and what could, have happened, her tears flowing freely to soak his chest. He swallowed and felt his own eyes burn.

"Don't cry, luv." he said gently. "First thin' in t' mornin' we'll be makin' this place as secure as t' Fort at Port Royale ye know so well. No one will' b' comin in without yer express invitation, darlin'. No-one! D' ye understand me? Ye'll be safe, Lizzie. I promise."

He eased away slightly so as to be able to look down into her face, and she lifted moist eyes to his, seeing for herself the promise within. "Ye mean the world t' me, darlin. I'll not be puttin ye at any risk. Savvy?"

Elizabeth believed every word. She could see for herself how heartfelt his admission was. She melted into him once again and his arms tightened around her, while he made a silent vow never to knowingly expose her to danger ever again.

Slowly, as time elapsed, Jack felt her composure return, her body relax against him and was aware of his need for her becoming more insistent. As if of their own will, his hand started to gently glide up and down her back, calming and reassuring her further. He heard her breathing thicken and felt her pulse rate speed up.

"That's it, luv. 'm here. Ol' Jack's 'ere. Yer safe, luv…I'll look aft'r ye."

Elizabeth became aware of delightful tingles radiating out from where Jack touched her. The rhythmic movement of his hand, sliding so gently up and down her spine was mesmerizing, chasing everything else from her mind, until it became the centre of her comprehension. Suddenly, nothing mattered except Jack and herself, the here and now, them.

She looked up and met his eyes. They burned with a fire so bright, so intense that it seemed to singe her already heated skin, branding her with its fervour, causing her to gasp as she realised just how much he truly cared. Involuntarily, her eyes closed and her head fell back, exposing the long, smooth column of her throat to him.

Jack lowered his head, tasting her flesh, nipping and kissing his way to her waiting mouth. He heard her groan as he firmly took her mouth with his lips, plunging his tongue inside the hot, dark cavern, kissing her with such ferocious passion and tenderness that Elizabeth felt herself melt into him.

Jack groaned inside her open mouth as he felt her surrender and the sound seemed to rumble down her body to her secret core, where she throbbed in longing for him and only him. He eased her chemise off her shoulders, baring her breasts to his gaze. Her blood heated as she waited for his touch, as he kissed her smooth shoulder and then the valley between her breasts. He made a hoarse sound in his throat, torturing himself, and her, as he made them both wait, the tension building exquisitely. His tongue wet her skin and trailed tantalisingly close to a nipple, before sweeping away again to its original position. Time and time again, he teased her, never quite making the connection, driving her wild with desire before, finally brushing his lips across a hard peak.

"Oh, Jack! Yes." She gasped, wanting more.

He cupped and caressed, worshipped her with his eyes, but held back from the satisfaction she craved. He took a nipple between his fingers, rolling it before gently squeezing. Elizabeth cried out, demanding more. Jack pushed her to the bed, sensing her impatience and needing to gain some relief. His hands moved over her satiny thighs causing her to draw a short, swift breath, holding it tensely before releasing it with his name on her lips.

"Jack-"

His palm slid up to caress her hip. Lazily, he moved his warm, rough palm over her belly, kneading her, listening as her breathing became light, shallow and rapid.

Elizabeth heard him draw in a sharp, ragged breath as he allowed his eyes to roam over her body in a slow, indulgent journey, his arousal twitching in impatient wanting. His eyes caressed the blonde triangle between her legs and he quickly adjusted his position to pace a kiss there on her secret place.

"Jack!"

Easing back up, he smiled into her eyes. "No secrets tonight, luv." he said, lowering his passion slicked, half clad body to hers. She was soft and warm and he needed every technique he had ever learned to slow his passion. He began to kiss her again, slowly, long and leisurely, building the need within her with skilful lips until her need matched his, before switching his attention to her breasts once more. His lips captured her ripe nipple and tugged at it as his wet tongue, danced around it, upon it, sucking greedily. Elizabeth writhed on the bed beneath him, lost in the exquisite feelings he was creating, sighs and moans issuing from her lips. Continuing to worship her breasts with his mouth, his hands roamed her body, driving her wild.

Elizabeth arched against his rigid, pulsating arousal, feeling his hard length through his breeches and he transferred his ministrations back to her mouth. Maintaining the kiss, his hands went to the front of his breeches, undid them and, in an instant they were gone, joining his shirt on the floor, while he continued to tease and caress her.

Jack's hand slid down her body with exquisite slowness until it reached the juncture between her legs where she was hot, moist and desperate, craving his touch. His long middle finger moved, stroking her, and Elizabeth moaned, her fingers digging into his back in wild abandon. His hot, open mouth covered hers, mimicking the delicious movements of his fingers, which teased, caressed and generated a fire within her, flames licking hire and higher, reaching a blazing intensity before pouring thickly into her veins and melting her from the inside out. She arched into his hand, clinging to him and calling out his name as her body shuddered and she finally lay drenched, drowning in her body's languor.

"Oh, Jack, I-" his mouth silenced her, plunging once again into the darkness, his body demanded release and he demanded hoarsely, "Touch me, Lizzie." Elizabeth opened her damp palm and took him within it, her fingers closing around his flesh, moving her hand upon him. Jack stiffened and sucked in a hard breath. He caught her wrist and forced her to hold him, just hold him so that she would not make that fatal move that would push him over the edge. Jack made a hard, guttural sound in his throat and thrust his hips hard against her hand, starting to lose control. Quickly, he swung over her and positioned himself between her thighs, his arousal resting against her. Slowly, gently, he slid his full length into her, groaning as her silken flesh surrounded him, before he began to move, raising himself up on quivering arms as he moved rhythmically against her. Elizabeth gasped as desire swept through her body in a tidal wave, lighting every nerve and cell, causing her to lose awareness of time or place. Jack thrust deeper as his eyes watched hers, increasing his tempo before once more crushing her mouth with his own.

Deep within Elizabeth, she felt the fiery pulsations begin, spots of fire that burst within her creating an unbearable heat that spiralled to the heavens before shattering into a thousand orbs, making her convulse around Jack until he climaxed in a shuddering release with the power and energy his body had promised.

Spent and sated, their bodies lay entangled as their hearts slowed and their breathing eased. Jack rolled onto his side, cocooning Elizabeth in his arms. Within moments they were asleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Oh…finally!! He made it! LUCKY! LUCKY LIZZIE!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 9**

The morning light streamed through the open doors falling across the bed and slowly bringing the occupants awake. Jack was aware of having grown 2 more legs; at least, that's what it felt like, although the 2 new appendages refused to move when he instructed them to. Suddenly they moved, causing him to scoot up the bed, fearful that they might suddenly turn against him.

His head hit the headboard with a crack, causing him to see stars and his new legs shot straight out in front of him. He peered at them fearfully. He had a problem. They had no hairs on them. _Christ! I'm moulting_, he thought, bringing his hands to his face to check his braids. _Phew! They're still there!_ He looked back to his newly acquired limbs, with a look of horror.

Elizabeth looked at him, a quizzical look on her face. "Jack? What…?" She sat up, curling her legs under her.

Jack watched them disappear. Oh, Thank God! He wasn't mutating, he was normal. They'd gone!

"Jack? What's the matter?"

"Nothin'!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Elizabeth shook her head. Who knew what went on inside Jack's mind? It was probably best not to go there, she thought. She cuddled into him and his arm immediately came around her, holding her close, while he scanned the bed to make sure that his smooth, hairless legs had gone. "Jack! I need to talk to you."

"Luv, I told ye last night that t' crew would b' up this mornin' t' make sure t' house is safe fer ye. There's no need t' fret 'bout it, darlin."

"I had a thought, Jack."

_Oh no! Here we go_, thought Jack, in trepidation.

"Please enli'ten m' as to what that was."

Elizabeth cuddled further into him and ran her hand down his chest. "Well…I was thinking. I need you around, Jack, to look after me...to make sure that nothing…untoward happens. If your out at sea then anything could happen…so…I thought," she hesitated, and then continued in a rush, "that the best place for me to be would be on _The Pearl_ with you!"

"No, luv!"

"But _why_, Jack?"

"Forget it, Lizzie. Nice try! It ain't goin' t' happen! Yer stayin' here in yer safe and _secure_ house an' I'll see ye when I return t' port! Savvy?"

Elizabeth pulled away from him and sat back leaning on the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her. _Bloody pirate!_ she thought, and formulated how she would put her plan into action.

Jack saw his new legs reappear. He looked at Elizabeth to see if she had noticed them, but apparently she hadn't. He gave Elizabeth a quick peck on the lips and heaved himself off the bed, thankful that they stayed where they were.

"m better get m'self down to _The Pearl_, darlin' an' get some o' me crew up 'ere t' sort our yer doors an' windows, luv. Don't ferget we' sail at high tide this evenin' so I want t' make sure yer safe b'fore I go. I really wish I could take ye, Lizzie, but it's jus' too dangerous. Anyways, once t' crew 'ave gone, we'll have s'me time t'gether b'fore I sail."

Jack looked down at Elizabeth while he dressed, surprised that once again, she seemed to accept the fact that she was staying behind. _Women! _he thought, _ye never knew what was goin' on in their minds! _He went to the French door, pulled it shut, locked it and placed the key on the table. "There! Now I know yer'll b' safe an' sound while I fetch 'em."

Jack bent to her, slipped his arms around her, pulling her against him and kissing her soundly, before drawing away and grinning at her. "Come on, luv. Up out o' that bed with ye, or m' men'll 'ave somethin' to talk of on t' voyage an' there'll b' no work done t'day."

Elizabeth grinned at him, thinking, _Oh don't you worry, Jack! They'll have plenty to talk about, don't you worry about that!_ He turned an' looked at her lying there, wishing that he didn't have to leave her, now or later, before jauntily turning on his heel and disappearing.

Elizabeth lay in bed for a few moments putting the last details to her plan. _Jack is going to be furious,_ she thought, _but he'll come round in the end. He'll see that it makes sense. He has to!_

She rose from the bed, washed and dressed, before gathering her things together and taking them downstairs, hiding them by the front door. She then busied herself about the house until she heard Jack return with some of his crew to work on the house. She smiled, thinking that at least the house would be secure while they were away. She met him in the hallway where he had just sent the men off to check every door and window and make repairs where necessary. He had purchased locks and bolts and it looked like he was laying the house to siege.

Elizabeth slipped her arms around his waist, her head against his chest. "Get rid of them soon, Jack. I want you all to myself!" she said, feeling his hands upon her back and his sudden indrawn breath.

"Oh, I will, Lizzie. Ye can b' sure of that, luv." He tipped her face up to his and ran tiny little kisses over her eyes and nose, before claiming her lips. When they came up for air, Elizabeth leaned back in his embrace. "I just need to pop to the market, Jack, to pick up some things. I thought that I'd go now so that we can have more time together later."

Jack pouted, and then grinned cheekily at her. "Aye, Lizzie. Ye run along an' get what ye need. I'll give them a hand. Get rid o' them quicker! See ye in a short while, luv."

Elizabeth waited until Jack had gone off in search of his men, before putting on her cloak and picking up her bundle. She slipped out of the front door, a wide grin on her face and hurried to put the first stage of her plan in place, silently thanking the previous night's interloper, who had, by his actions, made its execution so much easier by keeping Jack occupied.

When she returned to the house, she had several bags of shopping, bought the previous day and hidden at the side of the house under some old sail material left by the previous occupant. Jack's crew had left to enjoy the rest of their time in Tortuga before setting sail. Jack was sitting at the table in the kitchen, the map spread out before him. As she entered the room, he looked up and smiled warmly at her. "m' was beginnin' t' wonder where ye had got to, sweetheart." he said, rolling the map up and putting it away. "Me crew left ages ago."

"Sorry, Jack. I met an old friend in the market and then I couldn't find the right colour ribbon for my dress. Have you worked out any more on the map?"

"No…an' me compass doesn't seem t' b' workin'. It followed ye round t' market. Yer a bad influence on me, luv." he said, looping an arm around her as she passed by him and pulling her onto his lap. Elizabeth was glad Jack couldn't see the heat staining her cheeks. _Market, indeed!_ she thought. Burying her head into his chest, she heard his heart thumping against her ear. "I sup'ose I'd better show ye what measures we put in place fer your security, luv." she heard him say, "Startin' down here an' endin' in yer bedroom."

Jack stood, taking her in his arms and walked through the house, pointing out the bolts that had been fitted to the doors and windows, in-between stealing kisses from her before, with a muttered oath, giving up and taking the stairs two at a time. Elizabeth never did find out what they had done upstairs.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Oh…next chapter we get to find out exactly what Elizabeth's plan is and what Jack will say when he finds out about it.**

**Now, go review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 10**

After an afternoon of lovemaking and promises from Jack that he would be back soon, although he really didn't want to leave her, he had reluctantly left and returned to _The Pearl_ in readiness of her sailing on the evenings high tide.

Elizabeth was hastily dressing, her heart thumping in trepidation at Jack's reaction to what she was about to do. Grabbing the few remaining items that she needed to take with her, she hastened from the house, locking it securely behind her, and made her own way to the port. There were several ships finishing their preparations to make way and the area was bustling. Dressed as she was, in breeches, boots, shirt and jacket, with her hair secured under her tricorn hat, Elizabeth blended in perfectly and was confident that, as a result of the fight, with so many replacements on Jack's crew, she would be able to set her plan in place without being discovered, especially as it was rapidly growing dark. She took a deep breath to steady her shaking hands, grabbed a couple of stacked baskets from the small pile of items still to be loaded to obscure her face, hid her affects in one and boldly walked up the gangplank. Gaining the deck she peeped around them, and was relieved to see no-one who might recognise her. As far as she could see there was no sign of either Jack or Mr Gibbs, who, she surmised, must be in Jack's cabin making their final preparations.

She bolted across the deck to the stairs, plonked the baskets down, grabbed her possessions and descended into the sleeping quarters, which seemed to be empty, the men busy up on deck readying the ship. She knew that she would have to conceal herself well and stay hidden until they were far out to sea so that it was unlikely that Jack would turn around and bring her back. Being as quiet as she could, she continued her descent into the bowels of the ship, her passage being made extremely difficult by the darkness that closed in around her. Suddenly, she saw a light coming towards her and the sound of someone mumbling to themselves. She looked around, but in the clear companionway there was no hiding place. Quickly, she shot across into the large sleeping area and threw herself down in a tangle of filthy blankets, burying herself in them whilst attempting to hold her breath against the putrid smell that arose from them. She felt her stomach contract against the foul-smelling stench that rose up to engulf her. She lay as still as she could, willing the unknown crewmember to return to deck. She heard the man hesitate as he reached the open crew deck and stand still for long seconds. Finally, her heart racing, she heard him mutter, "Must've been rats." Before he continued to make his way up onto the deck above.

Elizabeth shook off the festering blankets and made her way, with more caution than before, into the deepest, darkest bowels of the ship, recognising all too well the scurrying and squeaking that she heard about her. Rats! It sounded like hundreds of them and her stomach turned, once again, at the thought of them. She had slipped aboard the ship the previous day, when she had told Jack that she would be at the market and had hidden some essentials to her plan in the hold, but she had seen no rats. Of course, she thought, it was daytime, they came out mostly at night so she wouldn't have been so aware of them. Her determination to succeed was now the only thing keeping her going and, as she reached the lowest point in the ship, she quickly made her way to where she had hidden her meagre supplies. Reaching around in the dark, she found a candle and lit it.

Her eyes widened in horror at the multitude of scurrying creatures that moved stealthily around the area. The candle was keeping them at bay for the present, but she knew that she couldn't keep it lit for fear of discovery. She noticed that they had already attacked the supplies she had brought down the previous day and not a crumb remained of the food she had stored away. Even the candles had been gnawed before being rejected. Plucking up her courage, she seated herself on the floor behind some barrels, shooing the creatures away as she did so, before blowing out the candle to conserve her only light and avoid detection.

Immediately, she sensed the animals close in, and shuddered as their squeaking recommenced and she felt the pressing of their hot bodies around her. Trying to ignore them, she complimented herself on her bravery and the fact that she had successfully carried out the first part of her plan. All that she had to do now was sit tight for a couple of days and she would be with Jack and, together, they could follow the map and discover the treasure. Pirates Treasure! She allowed her mind to wander, seeing again, the map and trying once more to make sense out of it. Slowly, though, her earlier exertions with Jack caught up with her and the darkness, along with the gentle rocking of _The Pearl_, eased her into a deep sleep.

When she woke, the ship rocked with a violence completely unlike the gentle sway that had lulled her to sleep. The hold was pitch black. Suddenly aware of the scampering creatures that roamed freely across her prostrate form, she quickly stood, dropping them to the deck as she did so and kicking out at them in a desperate attempt to rid herself of them. She felt around for her candle and the provisions she had brought with her. Gone! Everything was gone. She searched the area desperately, feeling her way in the blackness to no avail. The wretched beasts had taken everything. It was all probably inside their stomachs!

Frustrated and overwhelmed, she retreated back into her space behind the barrels and curled up into a ball, wondering why on earth she had hatched her plan in the first place before retreating back into the world of dreams.

As the hours passed, she became desperately thirsty, her parched throat burning with a need for water. Perversely, she thought, the barrels she was hiding behind probably held more water than she could drink in a month, but she had no way of opening them, no way of getting to the clear, fresh water within. Her mind started to wander, imagining herself drinking the pure, life giving liquid, bathing in it, watching it fall between her fingers. Idly, she scratched at her legs and arms, which burned where she had been bitten whilst sleeping and were now a source of irritation, aching and throbbing, demanding attention.

Over the following hours, Elizabeth became unaware of the passage of time, in her airless, rat infested hiding place, with no food or water; she started to slip in and out of consciousness, succumbing to the infected bites and the poison that was beginning to course through her body, imagining herself to be at home waiting for Jack to return.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Oh…not such a well thought out plan after all!**

**What will happen next?**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 11**

Mr Gibbs was at the helm of _The Black Pearl_. As First Mate of the ship he was second in command, in charge of the day to day running of the busy pirate vessel and in total command when Jack wasn't about or available. Jack, he mused, was currently 'unavailable', having commenced drinking a couple of hours out to sea and now, three days later, was last spied spark out on his bunk, clutching his pillow in his arms and muttering about peeping toms and herding pigs! Mr Gibbs shook his head, no longer perplexed by anything Jack did, or didn't do. He had a heading and he would follow it until he heard from Jack, hopefully before they beached in Africa.

He was suddenly aware of the ship's cook, Cuthbert, weaving in and out of the busy crew on deck, heading straight for the helm. He looked agitated and Gibbs quickly handed the helm to Cotton and made to intercept him.

"We g't trouble, Sir. Yer needed in't hold immediately. Got ourselv's a stow'way we 'ave, Sir!" Cuthbert, Gibbs knew, was not the type of man to let his imagination run riot, a steady, dependable sort, although he had only been a crew member for a few months, he fed the men well in a difficult setting and Gibbs respected him for both attributes. He was surprised tho, that the man was so worked up. They had come across stowaways on board before, and, once they had been discovered, Jack usually gave them two options, work or swim. All to date had chosen to work, some had even joined the crew and still sailed, it really wasn't a discovery to get so upset about.

"Lead on, Bert. We'll see if this one'll b' as feeble as t'rest were when first they joined our merry band!"

Cuthbert looked, if anything, even more flustered. "Sir, ye don't understand…tis not another crew member I b' findin'…" he leaned closer to Gibbs, his voice a whisper, "Tis a woman in't hold. Sick too if I not b' seein' things!"

Mr Gibbs was startled and looked quite taken aback. "A woman?" he all but shouted, before looking about him to check he had not been overheard. He lowered his voice, "Tis bad luck t' have a woman on board. Dear God…how did she manage t' get here?" His mind quickly swung back to practicalities. "Sick, ye say? How sick?"

Cuthbert shrugged his shoulders. "Speak up man!" Gibbs rapped. "An' b' quick about it!"

The poor cook looked as if he wished he had never gone down to the hold for supplies, had never discovered the wench in the rat infested bowels of the ship. "Jus' sick, Sir. I didn't wait, jus' came straight t' find ye."

Gibbs moved quickly towards the stairway. "Well, don't jus' stand there! Come on, man! Come on!"

Together, Mr Gibbs and the cook rushed to where the unknown woman lay. As Gibbs lifted his lantern to illuminate the area, his face fell and his eyes widened in shock. She lay wedged against the bulkhead, between two barrels of water; her head flopped onto one shoulder, cheeks flushed against the deathly white pallor of her skin. Her body was slicked with sweat, the arms of the shirt she wore ripped and dirty revealing festering bites beneath the ragged cotton.

"Oh! Where there b' sea there b' pirates!!" breathed Gibbs. "Tis Miss Elizabeth! Quick! We need t' get 'er t' Jack! Move man!"

Gibbs quickly lifted Elizabeth over his shoulder and hastened up the stairwell. Ignoring the astonished stares of the crew, he walked quickly through them to Jacks cabin, where he flung open the door and made his way to the bunk where Jack was lying.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! Move, man! Miss Elizabeth's sick!"

Jack's nose twitched. "Now!" bellowed Gibbs. Jack was suddenly aware of flying through the air, before being deposited on his backside on the hard boards of his cabin.

"What in God's name…?" he slurred.

Jack sat on the cold floor and narrowed his eyes to bring Mr Gibbs into focus. He seemed to be bending forward and making his bed for him!

"Mr Gibbs!" he said drunkenly. "There be no need fer ye t' b' actin' as me chambermaid! Kindly get out o' me cabin!"

"Fer God's sake, Jack!" shouted Gibbs, straightening up from the bed, "Tis Miss Elizabeth! We found 'er in't hold! She's sick, Jack! Very sick!" Gibbs turned on his heel and disappeared out of the door.

Jack took a moment, fighting the onslaught of his words, until with a sudden clarity they lodged in his brain. He walked on his knees towards the bed and slowly peered over the side of it. He could see a form on the bed, but couldn't manage to see who it was. He staggered to his feet and his legs chased his body around the cabin, each part fighting the other for supremacy. Finally, they merged together and became whole, allowing Jack to walk back to examine the figure on the bed.

He reached out a hand and poked it. It was real! He leaned in closer and stared at the face. Elizabeth! It was Lizzie!

"Move, Jack! Get out o' t' way!"

Gibbs was holding a basin of hot water and a chunk of salt. "By all that's holy, Jack, do somethin' useful an' undress 'er. She's b'n badly bitten by t' rats an t' wounds need cleanin'. If she's not tended to she'll die! Jack! Are ye listenin'?"

Jack slowly started to remove Elizabeth's shirt. As more of her was revealed, he was shocked into sobriety by the masses of festering bites that crisscrossed her body. It seemed that as she lay in the hold, the rats had taken the opportunity of a feast. Jack felt his stomach turn at the thought.

"Get rum, Mr Gibbs" he thundered. "Now!"

"Yer had enough Jack! Tis Miss Elizabeth that needs tendin' to!" Gibbs countered in disgust.

"Not fer me! Fer her!" Jack replied, hurt that his friend would think otherwise. "We need alcohol t' clean the wounds! Savvy?"

Gibbs hesitated, confused and surprised by Jack's clear thinking, then left to do as he was bidden.

"Oh dear God! Lizzie! What 'ave ye done?" Jack breathed, worried beyond belief at the sight that met his eyes. Slowly, with infinite care, he eased her tattered clothes from her body, revealing as he did so yet more bites covering her arms, legs and torso. Gently, he pulled the thin coverlet up to preserve her modesty in front of the older man. He reached to the table and picked up a pitcher of water, poured a small amount into a glass, tenderly cradled her head and drizzled some of the life giving liquid between her dry, cracked lips.

Murmuring endearments to her, he held her to him, kissing her closed eyes, her lips, her forehead. "Please, Lizzie, luv. Don't leave me! I'll never leave ye again, darlin'! Get well, sweetheart. I can't go on without ye!"

As Mr Gibbs re-entered the cabin, his good friend and Captain was imploring her not to leave him with tears flowing unchecked down his cheeks.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

**Well…not quite the reaction Elizabeth thought she'd get, but, hey, who's complaining? I wouldn't!**

**Now PLEASE review! It doesn't take long! Honest!**

**Thanks to everyone who HAS taken the time to review so far. You are all superstars and I owe you a huge debt of gratitude. Thanx! ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 12**

It had been 3 days now since Elizabeth had been brought up from the hell she had endured in the hold, and although Jack had nursed her around the clock, diligently tending her wounds, changing dressings and trying everything he knew to rid her of the powerful infection that gripped her body, she was sinking…fast.

Jack was distraught and exhausted. Her nightmare had been transferred to him and he was, possibly for the first time in his action filled life, terrified. Frightened beyond anything he had ever felt before, fighting like a man possessed to rid her body of the killer within and bring her back to him.

Everyone on board had realised immediately that the situation was dire and that it was imperative they break the infection. Even the new crew members had offered ideas about potions they had seen that might help. So far, nothing had worked and Jack knew that they were running out of time. Her body was giving up to the poison flooding her veins, second by second she was leaving him and he was helpless to prevent it. His world was slowly caving in around him and he didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth lay on his bed, unmoving, and seemed to be shrinking with every passing hour, her usually flawless skin punctured by festering wounds, eyes sinking back into her skull, her un-naturally translucent, pale, waxy skin stretched tight across her bones and her breathing becoming weak, her pulse thin and reedy…starting to falter. Jack feared that she wouldn't live to see the next dawn.

Cotton was _The Pearl's_ un-official surgeon, dealing with broken limbs, gashes and wounds. In fact, he was skilled at mending bones, stitches and the like and wounds rarely became infected. This was something outside his ability, though, the infection had taken hold days before she had been found and, although he had tried, it was beyond his capability to heal her. Jack knew that the man felt a deep sorrow at his inability to help her; it showed in his eyes and his dejected air.

Jack had ordered _The Pearl_ back to Tortuga, in the hope that they could find someone to help in the bustling port, but he knew they would be too late. The wind was against them and although they had the fastest ship in the Caribbean, they were still at least 3 days away. Even if the wind, by some miracle, shifted, Elizabeth would be dead before they reached port. They had to try, though.

Jack cursed his stubbornness, his refusal to allow her to sail with him in case she was hurt or injured. If he had even for one moment suspected that she would do such a foolhardy thing as stowaway on the ship and that this would be the outcome, he would have let her sail with him in a heartbeat. By his side. Not stuck in a rat infested prison where her life was in danger with no hope of discovery.

The very air in his cabin smelt of fear, rot, decay…and death.

Jack had just rechecked Elizabeth's wounds and forced some water through her dry, cracked lips when Gibbs threw open the door. It hit the wall with a resounding crash. Jack barely glanced up before returning his attention to his desperately ill patient.

"Jack! There's a ship sighted. D' ye want t' hold course?"

Jack looked up, "Colours?" he asked disinterested, before his gaze returned to Elizabeth.

"Well, now." replied Gibbs. "That's where it gets mighty interestin'. Tis _The Empress._"

Jacks' head snapped up. "_The Empress_? What in God's name is she doin' sailin' these waters?" He thought for a moment. "Shorten sail. Prepare t' come alongside. I'm feelin' a need t' speak with her Capt'n."

"Aye, Capt'n." Gibbs replied and left, his shouted orders clearly audible in the cabin.

Jack's was perplexed. Before the battle with Cutler Beckett, when _The Black Pearl_ and _The Flying Dutchman_ had joined forces to rid the seas of the threat to the pirate way of life, Elizabeth, as named successor to Sao Feng and therefore Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, had also become Captain of _The Empress_. However, after becoming Pirate King, and leading the pirates to victory, she had sailed back to the Caribbean on _The Pearl_, leaving _The Empress_ under the command of Tai Huang. It was the last ship he would have dreamt of seeing in these waters. If Tai Huang had sailed all this way, he had a damned good reason and Jack needed to know what it was. He quickly checked Elizabeth, dropped a light kiss on her cheek and joined Gibbs on deck, sending Cotton to attend to her.

Slowly, the two ships closed on each other, until they were broadside and the Captains could communicate by shouting to each other. Jack learned that Tai Huang was searching for Elizabeth and Jack quickly told him what had happened.

Presently, the two ships were lashed together and Tai Huang had boarded _The Pearl_, bringing with him a member of his crew skilled in the art of Chinese medicine. Jack, Gibbs, Tai Huang and the tiny, doll like man made their way to Jack's cabin. Elizabeth was quickly examined and after an exchange between the two Chinese, a medicine chest was produced from _The Empress_. The little china man rummaged around in the contents of the chest before holding aloft a large bottle of turquoise liquid and a fearsome looking needle. A smile creased his weather-beaten face as he turned to the bed.

Jack shot across the cabin, his heart in his throat as he realised what the man proposed to do. "No!" Tai Huang grabbed his arm, preventing him from interrupting, as the little man let forth a string of Chinese.

"Let him be!" ordered Tai Huang to Jack. "He knows what he is doing!"

Jack hesitated, weighing the odds, before silently nodding his consent to the strange little man, who immediately spoke to his Captain, looking directly at Jack whilst gesticulating wildly with his hands, chattering all of the time.

"He wants us to leave." Tai Huang said. "It is probably a good idea. His medicine is good but not always pretty."

Jack took a step towards the bed and its precious cargo. "I cant…"

Gibbs stepped forward, placing a hand upon Jack's shoulder. "Tis fer the best, Jack. Let t' man get on w'th what he's good at. Tis yer only hope."

Jack looked stricken, torn between staying with Elizabeth, making sure no further harm came to her and letting this stranger continue alone. He looked, desperately to Cotton, standing silently in the corner of the room looking at Jack. When Cotton nodded to him, he relented.

"All right. We'll leave, but I'll b' just outside t' door. Cotton is t' stay here an' help. An' I'll b' knowin' the moment there's any change in her. Savvy?"

Jack, Gibbs and Tai Huang walked from the room and shut the door leaving the two men alone with Elizabeth.

Once in the gangway, Jack sank to the floor, back against the wall, his head in his hands as he prayed with every ounce of his strength for Elizabeth's recovery, for redemption from the nightmare they found themselves in. His exhausted body fought to sleep but his mind refused, terrified that his precious Lizzie would slip away from him while he slept. In Jack's mind every second passed infinitely slowly as if the whole passage of time had been slowed by some unseen deity. He was dimly aware of whispered conversations between Gibbs and Tai Huang and the noises made by both _The Pearl_ and _The Empress_ as they cast off from each other, but his whole being was focused on Elizabeth, on what was happening in his cabin, willing her to take his strength and use it to fight. He stayed slumped against the wall, silent, unmoving, conserving the energy he willed Lizzie to use.

Hours passed. Around Jack, the crew silently fought to gain extra speed, to battle the wind and help _The Pearl_ speed her way to port. _The Empress_ was in their wake, following their course, but slowly falling behind, not having the sleek shape and inbuilt speed, or the desperation, that surrounded everyone on board _The Pearl_. The whole ship was cocooned in an atmosphere of pre-occupation, a heavy mantle of fear and hope mixed together like a sorcerer's potent brew. Every man on board knew the probable outcome but with every breath battled to do what they could to aid their Captain and save their Pirate King.

Still Jack sat unmoving, feeling cramp like pains grip his body as his muscles protested at their inactivity…welcoming the pain that kept his mind from closing down and falling into the abyss of sleep, patiently waiting for the news that he dreaded, news that he knew was inevitable.

****

**Many, many apologies for the delay in posting this new chapter. Work has been manic and I have also not been well.**

**Anyway, I have a whole week off next week and am off to sunnier skies (hopefully) for a much needed break. I will do some more writing while away.**

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I PROMISE that I will get some more chapters uploaded when I get back.**

**Thanks for your patience.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 13**

Hours crept slowly by, seeming to bypass the virtually catatonic man waiting outside the sickroom, curled in an almost upright foetal position, hands clasped about his legs, head bowed onto his knees, unaware of the passage of time, unaware of anything around him, unresponsive to the concern of Gibbs and Tai Huang, every sense tuned into the woman battling against death on the other side of the door. His very essence seemed lost, his soul transported beyond the walls, to the woman he loved so completely, urging her to fight, to destroy the infection raging in her body, to return to him and make him whole again.

Suddenly, he heard her voice, as clear and pure as if she were standing beside him.

"_I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean for this to happen."_

His mind sprang alive, hope and relief flowing in equal measures through his body.

"_Lizzie! Thank God! 'Thought I'd lost ye, luv! Ye did it. Ye pulled thro'! Oh…darlin'. I love ye so much!"_

"_Oh…Jack! No! Please don't! I love you too…so much…so very, very much…but I must go. My father's here! He's come for me, Jack!"_

The blood in Jack's veins instantly froze, his heart contracting painfully as he realised that she was preparing to join her father in the afterlife, preparing him for her release, telling him that she was giving up, was slipping away, was leaving him behind.

"_No! Lizzie! No! Don't go to him! Please don't leave me! 'm sorry m' didn't list'n to ye. 'm only wanted ye t' be safe, luv. Don't go! Don't leave m' here. Ye can't leave me! Lizzie! Listen! Fight, luv…fight with every breath ye have! Savvy?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jack. I'm tired. So tired. He wants me to go with him. I can't stay, Jack. I can't…"_

Jack could feel her drifting away from him, becoming lost in the mists of time.

"_Elizabeth!"_ he silently screamed. _"Don't ye dare! Ye belong wit' me! On The Pearl! Remember? Capt'n Swann! Yer The Pirate King! Ye can't jus' give up! Ye can't! Think of ev'rythin we've been thro'. It's not too late! Come t' me, Lizzie, luv! Tell yer father tis too soon fer ye t' go! Fight, Lizzie!"_

"_It's too late, Jack. I can't get back to you."_

"_Ye can, luv! Fight it! Think of all t' things ye want t' do! Sail wit' m' on The Pearl…have m' children…grow old together! Ye can't jus' give up an' leave m'! Ye can't! It's not over yet…it can't b'!" _Jacks thoughts dwindled to nothing…totally bereft he had no words left to say…except…_"I love ye, Lizzie…I can't go on without ye!"_

"_Jack! Jack…Where are you! No! No…I can't…Jack! Please…!"_

"Lizzie!" Jack heard himself shout, before his body crumpled and sobs tore from his throat, rendering him incapable of speech, overwhelming in their intensity, confirmation that she had left him, had passed over and was no more.

Mr Gibbs, unaware of what had occurred, startled by the sudden explosive re-awakening of his good friend and Capt'n, sprang to Jack's side, aware also of a flurry of activity within Jack's cabin and unsure where to go first. A glance at Tai Huang, sent the other man into the room to find out what was happening, while he stayed with Jack, who was, quite obviously incapable of movement or speech and was completely inconsolable.

"Jack! What in God's name? Jack! What's happened?" he asked, shaking Jack's shoulder and then forcing him from the floor to sit upright. "Fer the love of God, Jack! What?"

Tears rolled down Jack's white, gaunt face, his soul bared for all to see, he looked into his dear friends face. "Gone." he mumbled. "She's gone."

Kneeling before him, Gibbs grasped Jack's shoulders while searching his face, worry etched into every line. "No Jack. Listen to me! I'll find out how she is! Ye must be strong fer her. She's a good lass. Stay here! I'll b' just a moment."

Gibbs quickly stood and entered the cabin. He stared at the frantic efforts at the bedside. It seemed that the little Chinese man was pummelling the lifeless body of Miss Elizabeth whilst Tai Huang held a struggling Cotton away from the bed. The man turned and, reaching to the medicine chest, once again brought forth a bottle of opaque liquid and an even bigger needle that the one he had used before. Gibbs was astounded. Dimly, he heard the heavy footfall of boots running away from the cabin and up the stairs to the deck but was so completely immersed in the terrifying scene being played out before him that it faded into insignificance. The man attached a tube to the bottle and plunged the needle into Elizabeth, then once again started the strange pummelling movement.

Gibbs looked to Tai Huang. "It is the crisis. We shall know in the next few minutes if she lives or dies." he explained.

The little man continued his ministrations, taking no heed of the other men in the room, concentrating solely on his patient. After a while, he took her arm, felt for a pulse…and smiled. Turning to his Captain, he chattered away, seemingly pleased with the results of his actions.

Releasing Cotton, Tai Huang turned to Gibbs. "She will recover." he said. "It was a close call and her heart stopped but now she is back with us and much stronger."

Gibbs closed his eyes, his body sagging in relief. Quickly, he turned to relay the news to his friend and found that he had disappeared. No sign of him remained outside his cabin. Realising what Jack believed had happened, Gibbs moved quickly onto the deck to relieve his fears, to tell him that Elizabeth was passed the worst and would recover.

He scanned the deck but could see no sign of Jack. He grabbed hold of the nearest crew member. "Where's t' Capt'n?" he asked.

The man pointed up into the rigging and continued on his way. Gibbs looked up to see Jack climbing the rigging at speed, careless of his safety, paying no heed to the tilting of the ship as she battled against the wind. Slowly, his hat lifted from his head and floated down to the deck.

"Dear God…No!" he muttered, before springing to life and starting to climb after him. "Jack!" he bellowed. "It's alright! She's going to recover! Jack!" The words were whipped from his mouth by the wind and he knew that Jack hadn't heard him. He redoubled his efforts to reach his Captain before any harm befell him. Knowing what he believed, he knew that Jack wouldn't care what happened to him. Believed his life to be over.

Jack, meanwhile had gained the crows nest and, reaching over, pulled the crew member out its security and onto the rigging. "Go down!" he barked at the frightened man, before flinging himself carelessly across the gap and gaining the highest point. His heart thundered in his chest, hammered in his ears, drowning out the sounds of the wind and the men below him. His tears dried upon his face and his eyes smarted in the raw wind causing all images to blur and cutting him off from the world around him.

Frantically, he called for Elizabeth but received no response. In reality, he hadn't expected one. She was no longer earth bound. She had been released from her earthly bonds and now soared free…as he soon would. They would be together. Fresh sobs tore from him as he once again slumped to the floor. He couldn't believe it had ended like this, that she had left him alone and that all of the plans he had made over the last few weeks had turned to ashes in his hands. Grief overwhelmed him, held him in its vortex and allowed nothing else in. His world shrunk down to a feeling – a vast expanse of time and space with no-one else in it – a return to his own private hell of the Locker – only this time there would be no hope of escape…no Elizabeth to rescue him. It left him with one option…one way out.

Slowly, he stood, sucked in a deep breath and threw his leg over the side of the crows nest. He sat on the edge and lifted his foot free of the floor, feeling a wild exuberance fill him as the wind buffeted his unstable body. Slowly, he lifted his leg over the parapet, the only thing now holding his body aloft the thickness of the wood as he sat on it, truly now a sparrow at the mercy of the elements. Momentarily, he sat there, arms outstretched, pushed this way and that by the force of nature, before bringing his arms to his side in preparation to push himself free and begin his flight. How apt, he thought, that it was all to end in the same manner that he had first met Elizabeth…a fall from a great height.

There was panic below as the crew finally realised what he was planning to do. Men rushed in all directions to fetch spare sails to break his fall with and organised themselves into groups to hold them.

"I'm coming to you, Lizzie, luv!" he said as he took the final step and pushed himself free.

As his body finally gave flight and became free from its tenuous hold on the crows nest, he felt a hand punch him in the back with enough force to push the breath from his lungs, as that same hand grabbed a mixture of clothing and hair to stop his crazy fall.

"Not today Jack!" he heard Gibbs say.

"No! No!" Jack cried, wriggling wildly to free Gibbs' hold. "Let me go!"

Gibbs was struggling to hold onto his Captain and was relieved to see the heads of other men appear over the edge and hands reach down to help him.

"Jack! Stop struggling!" he shouted. "Elizabeth's going to be alright. Her heart stopped but they've started it again. They say she'll be fine an' I'm not about t' be the one who tells her that ye threw yerself t' yer death. Fer God's sake man, stay still."

And he did! Unbelievably, the words penetrated his grief fuelled brain and he went quiet, allowing the men to haul him back up to safety.

As soon as his feet met the boards of the crows nest, Gibbs sent the other men below. They cleared the area as quickly as rats deserting a sinking ship leaving Jack and Gibbs alone.

"Did ye hear m' Jack? She'll b' alright!"

Jack turned to his friend, hope lighting up his face before the enormity of his actions overwhelmed him and his knees gave way, once more depositing him on his backside. He sat there for a few moments, while the shaking stopped and his heart found its proper place within his chest.

Slowly, he looked up at his dear friend. "I don't su'pose ye have a bottle o' rum about yer person, do ye?" he said with a feeble grin.

** Well…that was a close call!**

**I managed to get this typed and posted before going away but there won't be any more for at least a week. I promise to get some more posted as soon as I can when I get back.**

**Please review! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 14**

_The Black Pearl_ was making her approach into Tortuga Harbour. As they had suspected, the wind had stayed against them and it had been a constant battle to get the ship back to port. _The Pearl_ had lost sight of _The Empress_ during the second day although they knew that she would be following them into harbour in the coming days.

Elizabeth was still unconscious but was now, to everyone's relief, stable. Jack, Cotton and Hui Cheng, the truly gifted Chinese man from _The Empress_ were nursing her, supposedly taking turns on a rota system but, of course, Jack refused to leave her, sleeping in a chair at his desk when he could no longer stay awake. The smell of death had finally drifted away to be replaced by the pungent odour of the liniment produced from the depths of the medicine chest to heal Elizabeth's many wounds.

Already, Jack mused, there had been a marked improvement in her appearance. Although, still gaunt and white, the deathly pallor had left her features and her wounds had ceased to fester, becoming now a healthy pink colour and losing the tattered remains of unhealthy skin. Jack knew that it would take many months of recovery for her to heal completely, but he now knew that she would, in time, be the fit, vital, beautiful woman he had fallen in love with. He also knew how hard her fight had been and was amazed at the depth of character she had shown and her stubbornness in refusing to give up. He was immensely proud of her. Hell, he was immensely proud of ALL of them, Hui Cheng, Cotton, Gibbs and the crew of The Black Pearl. He was certain that without them they would be pulling into harbour to bury Elizabeth and himself, for without their commitment and help there would have been no chance of saving her.

He also knew that he owed a huge debt of gratitude to Hui Cheng, who had, quite literally, saved Elizabeth's life. Jack had, with Tai Huang translating, tried to convey his thanks and offer payment to him, but felt that he had somehow insulted the little man by offering. Cotton was enthralled with the contents of the medicine chest and had spent hours with both of the Chinese men learning all that he could. How they managed it precisely Jack didn't know as one man couldn't speak, and one spoke only Chinese, but somehow a great friendship had started between the two men.

Although Elizabeth was now out of danger, Jack was becoming increasingly desperate for her to regain consciousness. There was much that he didn't understand about the whole incident and needed to ask her. Why had he heard her so clearly? Had it really happened or had his overactive imagination once again been playing tricks on him? He had an urgent need to understand what had happened and was still suffering from the after-effects of it all. He had spent hours sitting at his desk feigning sleep, thinking about his own actions, of how close he had come to plunging from the highest point of his beloved _Pearl_ and what that would have done to Elizabeth. His inability to cope with the thought of losing her and what he had almost put her through had shaken him to his very core. He wasn't proud of his actions and it would take some time for him to come to terms with it all.

His main concern was to see her awake, to know, finally, that she had no lasting damage and to tell her how much she meant to him. Then, and only then would he be able to relax in the knowledge that she was safe and work on healing both of them.

Jack and Hui Cheng had spoken and had decided on a course of action regarding Elizabeth's treatment once they gained Tortuga. She was to be transferred from the ship to her house and Jack was to continue nursing her. Until she regained consciousness, Cotton was to stay with them, with Tai Huang and Hui Cheng staying on _The Pearl_ until _The Empress_ docked.

Jack knew that they were now tied up in Tortuga as he could feel the ship at ease in the water and hear the many sounds of the busy pirate port penetrating the hull. He stood up, stretched and walked to the bed. Bending, he brushed some strands of hair from Elizabeth's face and put his lips close to her ear.

"We're home, luv." he whispered tenderly. "Won't b' long now an' we'll have ye tucked up in yer own bed." He moved just enough to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and straightened, looking down at her face. Was there a glimmer of movement or was it wishful thinking, he wondered?

There was a quiet knock on the door and Gibbs entered.

"We've got a cart organised t' take Miss Elizabeth home, Jack, an' a couple of t' crew 'ave built 'er a stretcher. We managed t' get tied up at the dock rather than out in't harbour so we cou'd move 'er off down the gangplank rather than have to move 'er by boat."

"Good! Well done Mr Gibbs. Bring the stretcher in an' we'll be sortin' everythin'." Jack replied.

Once more there was a flurry of activity in the cabin as Elizabeth was made ready for the journey and medications were gathered. As they emerged onto the deck, carrying Elizabeth in the makeshift stretcher, Jack was moved to see every member of his crew, hardened Pirates all, lined up on the deck to show their support for their Pirate King.

Gibbs leaned close to Jack and whispered, "Their idea, not mine!"

Jack felt a lump in his throat and coughed discreetly, to clear it. "Thank them, Mr Gibbs and break out the rum when we've left."

Jack was relieved when everyone but himself and Cotton left the house. It had taken about an hour to get there, get Elizabeth upstairs and settled in her bed. Hui Cheng had left more medicine and liniment for her and would be making up further supplies over the next day or so.

It was so quiet. With Elizabeth still unconscious and Cotton unable to make a sound, Jack felt the atmosphere in the house close in on him. He was sitting next to the bed watching Elizabeth, having sent Cotton to the market for supplies. Secretly he had hoped that the act of moving her would have woken her up but there had been no sign of her waking, no movement at all. Jack was beginning to wonder if she would ever wake, would ever open her eyes and look at him. He leant forward and took her hand in his, tenderly rubbing his thumb over and over again across her palm. It was the first time they had been alone since Gibbs had left them together after Elizabeth's discovery to fetch some rum. Jack felt that there was so much he needed to say, so much he had to tell her but the words were difficult to say and, at the end of the day, he was unsure if she could hear him.

Finally, hesitantly, feeling foolish, he managed to start.

"Lizzie, luv. I don't know if ye can hear me, darlin. I pray that ye can. Please, Lizzie…'m so afraid…so desperately afraid that yer won't wake up. 'm sorry, darlin' that ye felt ye had t' stow away on t' _Pearl_…why…why did ye do it, luv? Why? I know it's me own fault…and…I'll nev'r forgive m'self. Please come back t' me, Lizzie. Please…I can't live with m'self…can't live without ye…"

Tears started to flow down Jack's face as he started to voice his fears, to put into words the new nightmares he had created. He took her hand to his lips and kissed it before leaning forward, his elbows on the bed, head bowed, resting her hand on his forehead.

"Lizzie, please let m' kno' ye can hear me…" he said brokenly. 'm love ye so much. 'm didn't realise how much til' I almost lost ye…it's all my fault…so sorry…I'll nev'r let ye down again, darlin'."

At this, Jack broke down completely. Bitter sobs racked his body, tears flowed freely from his eyes and he couldn't get any words past the aching void in his throat and chest. He vowed to himself that if only she would recover, he would never let her down again, would always put her first in his life. If she was never to wake, he would spend every day caring for her, making sure that she was looked after and was loved.

He crept onto the bed and lay, full length beside her, cradling her to him. Slowly, his tears ceased and a strange calmness stole over him.

When Cotton returned from the market and checked on them, he was asleep, holding Elizabeth in his arms. Cotton quietly closed the door and left him to rest.

**Oh…how sweet!**

**I love it when Jack shows his vulnerable side!**

**Now, you know how it works…please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love reading them and it really helps to motivate me into writing more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**Just a short chapter as it's a very important one. Hope you enjoy!**

**MANY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER POSTED!! I really haven't been well and had to go into hospital so am only just starting to write again. Be assured, there will be more regular updates from now on! Thanks for being so patient. Much love to you all.**

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 15**

Exhausted as he was, it was dark when Jack began to stir. His nose twitched, and then seconds later twitched again as Elizabeth's hair tickled it in the breeze from the open French doors. The light tropical breeze brought with it the smells and sounds that were uniquely Tortuga as it meandered slowly around the room, stirring him further from his drowsy state. Jack slowly reached up and removed the irritating strand of hair from across his face as he started to emerge from the fog of sleep and his mind struggled to clear.

His brow furrowed as he recognised a feeling of something out of place and he struggled to allow his subconscious thoughts to surface. With a sudden clarity it hit him. _A breeze? From the doors?_ He quickly turned his head and saw the French doors standing wide open. They had been locked earlier in the day, he had checked them himself. He immediately swivelled his head to the table at the bedside and was reassured to see the key was still there. Cotton must have come in to check on Elizabeth he thought and opened the doors in the afternoon heat.

'_Elizabeth!'_ he suddenly sat bolt upright on the bed, swivelling quickly to check on her. Lovingly, he looked down on her. She looked so serene, laying there on her bed, curled on her side, her arm thrown carelessly over his body.

Jack's eyes opened wide, his pupils dilating widely in shock. _'On her side!'_ Elizabeth was lying on her side, unaided. Ever since she had been brought up from the dark, dank hold of _The Pearl_, she had lay unmoving, rolled onto her side by the men caring for her to avoid pressure sores on her already marred body and supported by rolled blankets. Now she was peacefully lying on her side totally without any aid.

With a sense of sudden urgency, Jack sprang from the bed, his movement causing her to move her arm away from him and to snuggle deeper into the bed's softness, causing Jack to forget any concern he held about the open doors. Quickly, he leaned over her and started to try to rouse her.

"Lizzie! Lizzie, luv! Come on darlin', open yer eyes fer ol' Jack. Look at m', Lizzie! Them pigs can find their own way t' market now luv. Tis time ye woke up, darlin'. Lizzie! Lizzie…wake up!" He reached over and shook her gently.

She moved her shoulder as if to shake him off before a low, weak groan slid from her parted lips.

Jack's efforts re-doubled as he saw the response from her and determinedly, he carried on.

"Lizzie!" he thundered, "Open yer eyes and look at me! Do ye hear me? Capt'n Swann! Wake up! Wake up fer ol' Jack. Please, luv!"

Another moan was heard in reply before in an extremely weak, hoarse voice, that Jack had to lean in close to hear, Elizabeth answered him. "Go… away… Jack. You…you…only want me to have your children and…I'm…so…tired."

"Oh my God, Lizzie!" Jack could hardly believe that she had spoken to him.

"Open yer eyes, Lizzie." he pleaded. "Open yer eyes an' tell me ye won't leave me."

With infinite care, as if touching the frailest piece of porcelain, he reached over and tenderly lay his hand on the side of her face, brushing stray strands of her gossamer fine hair from her across her eyes.

With infinite slowness, she struggled to open her eyes, before directing her gaze to his and whispering, "I…I…won't leave…you,…Jack. You…wouldn't…let …me."

As Jack leaned towards her, her eyes drifted slowly shut again as he placed feather light kisses on each of them. "I luv ye, Lizzie." he managed to choke out, tears of relief springing to his own eyes. "Sleep now, luv. Ol' Jack'll stay with ye. I won't leave ye again, darlin."

To himself, he silently added, _'I'll nev'r leave ye again, luv! Never!'_

**Oh…how sweet! Lizzie's back with us and Jack's a happy little bunny.**

**Many more questions now remain unanswered though and many mysteries still have to be unravelled. This is going to be a long story. I currently have 30+ chapters planned so please bear with me.**

**Now go review! PLEASE! Thanks to all of you who have done so already for previous chapters. Loads of you have saved this and my other stories to favourites. It's sooo fantastic!!! Thank you all so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 16**

Three weeks had sped by since the night Elizabeth had reawakened. Jack, needing assurance that she had sustained no lasting effects from the potent infection, had immediately sent Cotton to fetch Hui Cheng from _The Pearl_. He and Tai Huang had attended her forthwith and, to Jack's relief, had pronounced her over the worst, in need only of rest, good food and diligent nursing. Although, she was obviously extremely weak, Hui Cheng saw no reason why she should not make a full recovery.

Jack had, with his usual determination, taken the 'diligent nursing' bit to heart and, initially, found his whole day, (and most of his nights), taken up with making sure that Elizabeth was comfortable and had everything she needed. Of course, she had slept for most of the time, and he understood that her body needed this to heal, but, like a child waiting for the wonders of Christmas; he couldn't help his impatience, his anticipation of her return to full fitness.

After the first week, Cotton had returned to _The Pearl_, leaving Jack alone to care for her. Tai Huang, after speaking to Elizabeth, had resupplied _The Empress_ and left to return to Singapore. He was now the Pirate Lord of the South China Seas, the position granted to him by Elizabeth, the Pirate King, along with ownership of _The Empress_. Indeed, it had transpired that the reason he was seeking her that fateful day their paths had crossed was to ask if she would grant him the position. Hui Cheng sailed with him, taking Jack's eternal thanks and good wishes, together with a pledge of help if he should ever need him.

Mr Gibbs had been to see Jack and they had decided that, in Jack's absence, he would take over as temporary Captain on _The Pearl_, taking day to day control, but reporting back to Jack when reaching port. Jack knew that it was the best option. He couldn't leave the ship and crew stagnating in port for any length of time and trusted that Mr Gibbs would do a good job and bring his treasured _Pearl_ home safely. He would miss her desperately, but Elizabeth's recovery over-rode every other responsibility. In time, they could both take their rightful positions and sail the seas together once more.

Elizabeth was gaining strength with every passing day. Her voice, weak and raspy from disuse, was now stronger and regular light meals had banished the waxy appearance of her skin, her abused, emaciated body was filling out, the sunken hollows on her face disappearing. The bites covering her, once pus filled and festering were now fading with the help of Hui Cheng's liniment and no longer required covering. Indeed, most of Jack's time was now spent encouraging her to stay in bed as she was fast becoming restless.

Over the past few days, they had spent hours talking; pouring out their thoughts, hopes, regrets and feelings, but Jack was still desperate to know if they had really made that amazing connection when Elizabeth had, in reality, slipped away from him on _The Pearl_. He had yet to mention it to her, afraid to broach the subject, half of him fearing that it would upset her, the other half not wanting her to think him mad, but the telepathy had been so strong, so vibrant and real, that he had to know if she remembered anything. He hadn't told her that her heart had stopped, not wanting to frighten her he had skirted around the details, merely saying that at her crisis, Hui Cheng had been invaluable and had saved her life, but he needed answers…soon.

The Caribbean sunlight was streaming into the bedroom, bathing every corner of the room and it's occupants in its comforting glow. The French doors were open, allowing the air to circulate freely, making the room a haven in the sultry afternoon. Jack was sitting on the bed, the mahogany headboard at his back, with Elizabeth's head resting on his thigh. They had been silent for a few minutes, Jack's hand rhythmically stroking her hair, occasionally running fine, gossamer strands through his fingers, feeling her relax at the hypnotic effect, while he gathered the courage to finally talk to her about it.

"Lizzie, luv..." he finally said.

"Mmmm…"

"Somethin' mighty strange happen'd while we were on _T' Pearl_, luv. Somethin' that's set me mind t' wonderin' if it really happened or if me mind were up t' it's ol' tricks again…"

"Mmmm…"

"Lizzie…'r ye listenin' t' me, darlin'?"

Elizabeth stirred, pressing slightly closer to him. "Mmmm. I'm listening to you, Jack."

"Err…did anythin'…err…strange…happen t' **ye** while we were on _T' Pearl_, luv?"

Elizabeth lifted her head slightly, obviously thinking back to see if she could remember anything. Finally, she said, "Well, the rats ate my supplies and then started on me…I almost died…I suppose that's '_mighty strange_'."

"Is that all ye can remember, darlin?"

She thought for a few moments and then snuggled deeper against him. "Mmmm."

Jack's hand abruptly stopped the soothing movement on her head. "'r ye sure?" His disappointment was evident in his voice. He had so hoped that she would remember something, anything. Maybe The Locker had finally won, he mused, had conjured up invading images and thoughts once again. Maybe, this time, he had finally reached insanity.

"Well…when _exactly_ do you mean, Jack? We were there for a while, you know. Most of the time I was unconscious or drifting…"

"I know, darlin'. Twas a stupid thing t' ask ye."

Elizabeth lifted her upper body away from the bed and looked around at Jack's face. Taking in his slight frown she lowered herself back down to her original position. "No…something's bothering you and we need to sort it out. Tell me when it happened. I might remember something."

Jack swiftly shook his head, his regret obvious. "Tis nothin'" he murmured. "Forget it."

Sitting up and turning towards him, Elizabeth poked him in the chest with an outstretched finger. "Jack Sparrow! How _dare_ you tell me to forget it after everything you've done for me? You've tended to my every need…hell, Jack…you quite literally forced me to come back to you from deaths door! And now, you want me to repay the favour by _forgetting_ that something is troubling you! No way, _Captain_ Sparrow! Now…tell!"

Shock registered on Jack's face. "Say that again, luv!" Hardly daring to breath he waited, unable to fully comprehend what she had said.

"I said that you looked after me so now I'll listen and help you!"

"No! Not that bit! Tell me about me forcing you back!"

"Oh…so that's what this is all about! You made me hang on Jack. You did, did you not, tell me that I couldn't go with my Father and that my place was with you on _The Pearl_? That we would have children and grow old together? That you couldn't go on without me?"

Jack was stunned. Her calm acceptance of the event was staggering. Her confirmation that it had truly happened was almost beyond belief. All this time he had believed himself insane, unable to comprehend such an event actually happening, while she had believed in a bond so strong between them that it breeched the void between life and death. It was a few moments before he could summon the strength of character to speak or move. Finally, almost reverentially, he slowly reached out and cupped her face in his hands.

Leaning towards her, he murmured against her lips, "Lizzie. Me darlin', darlin' Lizzie. If I ne'r again do anythin worthwhile, that is the best, most important thing I've ever done or will likely ev'r do fer the rest of me natural. Twas the only thing I could do. Force ye back t' me. I couldn't even imagine livin' me life without ye. I pledge m'self t' ye. Now an' forever."

Slowly, with infinite care, his lips moulded to hers…

* * *

**Oh…what a lucky lady!!! I'm sooo jealous!**

**Right. You know the routine now. Go review! Still loads to do with this story so plenty more to come.**

**Heartfelt thanks to everyone who has wished me well after my recent spell in hospital and for reviewing. You're all true stars!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 17**

Jack had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. It had dogged him for days, maybe longer, lurking in the swirling mists of his sub-conscious mind, briefly breaking the surface only to sink back to the unyielding depths. The more he struggled to unravel the mystery, the murkier it became, until, frustratingly, it vanished altogether only to return briefly at a later time.

Giving up the unequal struggle, he resolved to be vigilant, to use his intuition, wait for his mind to spit forth the thought and seize it with both hands. Until that time he would get on with returning Elizabeth to full fitness. Since her discovery aboard The Pearl he had had little time to think of anything else, almost as if what had passed before was from another life that was no longer important.

But, he mused, it had been worth it.

Elizabeth was now making great strides in her recovery. It had been a relief to them both when she had finally been strong enough to leave her bed, at first just sitting in a chair for brief periods before returning to it, but, thankfully becoming strong enough within days to be up and about, albeit slowly and carefully, needing constant watching in case she did something incredibly stupid, believing her strength to be greater than it was. It really was exhausting looking after her! Jack had gained a healthy respect for all women who ran entire households, tended children and ageing relatives with ne'r a complaint. He couldn't wait to get both Elizabeth and himself back out to sea with some resemblance of normality to his life.

Currently, they were both in the parlour, slumped in armchairs either side of the fire, dozing, having consumed a healthy evening meal and Jack could feel his eyes growing heavier with each passing second.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said drowsily, "Where did you hide the map?"

The effect on Jack was immediate. His eyes sprang wide open before closing briefly in disbelief. A gasp issued forth from his open mouth as he shot upwards in the armchair, every muscle suddenly tense, every nerve ending stirring to life as finally, his memory able to focus with clarity on the image that had been evading him for so long.

'_The map! The bloody map!' _his mind screamed at him. How on God's earth had he managed to forget it?

Cursing himself, he suddenly bolted from the chair, a windmill of arms, legs, scarves and flying braids, shot out of the room and disappeared from view only to return moments later, skidding to a halt, his frockcoat clutched in his hand. Frantically, he searched through it, muttering continuously to himself, finding nothing but empty pockets. Throwing it down to the floor, his eyes anxiously flicked about the room then bringing himself to his full height he extended his arm, pointed his index finger in the air accompanying this with a loud "Ahrrr!" before once more sprinting for the door. His footfalls could be heard thundering up the stairs before all went silent for a moment.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat in her chair, puzzled, and watched the intermittent activity playing out around her. Suddenly, the sound of pounding footsteps could be heard in the room above accompanied by heavy bangs and knocks as, quite obviously drawers and trunks were opened and slammed shut.

Sighing, she slowly stood and walked out of the room to the foot of the stairs. "Jack? Jack! What on _earth_ is going on?" she called up the stairs.

The noise ceased.

"Err…nothing!" came the reply.

"Jack Sparrow! If you don't come down here immediately and tell me what's going on, then there'll be trouble!"

"Err…in a minute…" Jack answered, both panic and tumult evident in his voice.

"_Now, Jack!_" snapped Elizabeth.

Mere moments later, a slightly dishevelled and obviously defeated figure appeared at the top of the flight of stairs. Shoulders slumped Jack skulked down the stairs, every nuisance of his body showing reluctance, like a child who knows they've done something wrong and now has to own up to it.

On reaching her, he hung his head, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well…I'm waiting…"

"Err…"

"Jack! For God's sake. Tell me what's wrong." Elizabeth said, becoming more and more worried at Jack's reluctance to tell her anything. "Now!" she shouted.

Jack's whole body jerked. Slowly, he raised his head and looked into her face. "Lizzie…darlin'…err...the map…um…well…err…well it's gone!" he finally finished in a rush, immediately bringing both hands up to protect himself.

"Gone?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "What do you mean gone?"

Jack looked puzzled. "Well…yer see…tis not where I think I left it...at least…that is…I think I left it there…but I might 'ave left it s'where diff'rent…in which case, it's not gone, it might…jus' b' missin…or…lost…fer a bit…" Jack's explanation petered out and he cringed slightly.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Elizabeth, valiantly trying to work through Jack's somewhat confusing statement.

"No! Maybe if I had this would all make sense!" he replied.

"So…" she stated, ticking off points on her fingers as she went, "One. The map may or may not have gone. Two. We have no idea if it is in the house or not. Three and four. We don't know if it has been stolen, and if so, by whom. Five. If stolen, we don't know when the event happened. Am I correct?"

"Yep." Jack said, nodding his head in agreement. "That's about it!"

Sighing deeply, Elizabeth covered her face with her hands. "Oh, Jack! What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry, luv." said Jack brightening up. "I have a plan…!"

**JEJEJEJEJEJE**

**Well, there we are. Only Jack could get into such a mess. What's his plan? Will the map ever be found? Another update soon!**

**Now review…PLEASE!!! (Pleads) :**


	18. Chapter 18

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 18**

They had sat for hours, that night, trying to place the last time Jack could remember having the map, to no avail. Elizabeth had both questioned and encouraged Jack to see if they could come up with any clues. Finally, exhausted, Jack had helped her up the stairs and assisted her in her night-time toilette. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she was asleep.

Jack stood for a while and watched her sleeping peacefully, wishing that he could slip into the bed beside her and hold her close while he joined her in her dreams. Ruefully shaking his head, he reluctantly moved away, descending the stairs and slipping silently to the pantry. Reaching inside, he grabbed a bottle of rum, quickly removed the cork with his teeth, before lifting the bottle to his lips and drinking deeply. Wearing a troubled frown, he returned to the fire and made himself comfortable.

Time passed steadily, the silence disturbed only by the occasional popping of wood on the fire and Jack's raiding parties to the pantry for further supplies.

Strangely, the drunker he became, the clearer his thinking process, until with a flash of clarity, he remembered the night that Elizabeth had woken for the first time.

Cotton had opened the French doors to help cool the room in the heat of the afternoon, Jack recalled, but, the map had been on the table beside the bed, together with the door key. He trusted Cotton implicitly. Knew without a doubt that the old man wouldn't touch anything of his or Elizabeth's, which in itself was strange for a member of a pirate crew. But, he thought, any fairly fit man could scale the wall to the doors…after all, he had done it himself on several occasions, and he knew that others could do it from when he and Elizabeth had been…shall we say…interrupted in flagrante?

As exhausted as he was at that time, would it have been possible for someone to have scaled the wall, entered the room and taken the map without waking him? Logically, he reasoned, Cotton had entered the room and opened the doors without disturbing him, so why not? It made sense – even to him. When he woke that day and, within a matter of a few minutes, had managed to rouse Elizabeth, he hadn't even given the map a thought…hadn't seen it since.

'So…' thought Jack. 'The bloody thing could be anywhere! In t' possession of any filthy bilge rat who'd decided t' hit on an opportunity fer a little thievin'!'

Despite his brave words to Elizabeth about having a plan, Jack was flummoxed. Drifting aimlessly on an endless sea like a piece of flotsam with no destination, no direction, no hope.

"Well, that's that then, Jackie boy!" said Jack out loud, toasting himself with the rum bottle. "The maps gone. Finished. Finito. An' there's no way on God's earth that you'll be getting' it back! Good luck relayin' that one t' her ladyship!"

Slouching back in the chair, he proceeded to get gloriously, rip-roaringly plastered.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

Early the next morning, Jack was rudely woken by the banging in his head. Blearily, he looked about him, quickly realising his mistake as his head started to pound once more. Closing his eyes so the sickening noise would hopefully cease, he was amazed when it continued, now adding a voice to the equation.

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack opened one eye but the pounding continued.

"Jack!"

Glancing around the room, Jack confirmed that he was, indeed, alone.

"Fer the love of God, Jack! Open t' bloody door!"

'_That'_ thought Jack, _'could only be one person!'_ He staggered to his feet, desperately clutching his head so it wouldn't fall off and, unsteadily, tacked in the general direction of the front door. At the third attempt he managed to connect with the bolt, slid it back and was almost taken off his feet by the force of the door being flung wide.

"At last!!" said Gibbs entering the hallway. "How's Miss Elizabeth?"

Stopping to look about him, he grinned widely at Jack's appearance. "Better than ye at t' moment, I'd wager."

"Aye. She's improvin' ev'ry day. Now, what are ye doin' 'ere, Mr Gibbs? I wasn't expectin' ye back fer a few more weeks?"

"Oh, we ran int' a storm an' need t' do a tad o' work t' the ol' gel." Gibbs quickly held his hands up to hold off Jack's questions. "Nought serious, Jack. Good excuse t' make port. That's all. _The Pearl's_ fine. Jus't' usual storm damage. Now, are ye goin t' leave me standin' 'ere all day, or are ye goin t' offer me a drink?"

Jack was eager to catch up on news of _The Pearl_, and, after another recce to the 'supply cupboard' the two men holed up in the parlour. The fire was quickly made up as it was chilly in the dawn light and they quickly set about catching up and exchanging news as Mr Gibbs relayed every detail of the trip. Jack, desperately missing his ship, his crew and the sea hung onto every word, imagining himself there with his men as they battled Mother Nature and overcame several merchant ships. He resolved to go to the harbour and check his treasured _Pearl_ at the earliest opportunity.

The two old friends talked for hours, Jack exhausting Mr Gibbs with his constant thirst for information. Finally, Mr Gibbs started to yawn.

"Tis mighty tired I am, Jack. I be thinkin' we'll have t' continue this later. I need t' get back t' The Pearl an' oversee a few things before lettin' the men on shore leave."

"Aye." Agreed Jack, reluctantly. "I'd say they'll b' about ready fer a spot o' wenchin'."

Both men stood and made their way to the door.

"Jus' one thin', Jack." Said Mr Gibbs. "I thought The Empress wer' leavin' fer Singapore?"

"Aye. She left just after ye sailed, Joshamee."

"Well, Jack. It weren't Singapore she was headin' fer. Sailed south, she did, saw her meself off Cuba. Strange that!"

"Mmmm." Replied Jack, deep in thought. "Very strange. Tai Huang definitely said he was headin' home. Now why would…?" Jack shook his head, a perplexed look on his face. This would need some thinking about.

**JEJEJEJE**

**Oh…the plot thickens. What will happen now?**

**OK guys…you've read it …now review it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I don't have the time to thank you all individually but you know who you are!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A PIRATES TREASURE**

**Disclaimer:- POTC belongs to the Disney Corporation along with it's characters. I have no claim to any of their work and make no money out of my stories. I have introduced some characters that belong to me to fit with the story.**

****

**A Pirates Treasure**

**Chapter 19**

"It can only b' one thin', luv." said Jack. "The map! He must have t' map!"

Jack had told Elizabeth about Mr Gibbs' interesting disclosure as soon as she had woken up and he had now had time to digest the information and had reached a conclusion.

"But, Jack! He wouldn't…would he…? After all that he's done? All the help he gave me? He got what he wanted…being made a Pirate Lord…and I gave him _The Empress_ too…!" Elizabeth was becoming distressed. "Surely he wouldn't steal from me…from us?"

"Pirate, luv!" declared Jack somewhat sarcastically. "Tis what we do. He wouldn't miss an opportunity like that! Not a scallywag like Tai Huang! The man'd slit 'is own mother's throat fer a map like that…thin' is…why's he sailed south? Does he know where t' island is…or is he hopin' that he can find someone who does?"

"Oh, Jack! This is entirely my fault! If I hadn't stowed away and got sick, we'd still have the map and have a chance of finding Captain Lexus's treasure! I'm sorry! So sorry, Jack…!"

"Nay, darlin." Jack was quick to allay her fears. "Tis me own fault, if anyone's. I should 'ave kept t' bloody thin' safe an' I shouldn't 'ave ev'r put ye in t' situation where ye thought stowin' away on _The Pearl_ was yer only option! Don't cry, luv…please." Jack implored her, "We'll get t' map back…we've got the fastest ship in t' whole of the Caribbean an'…well…I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_! We'll be bestin' some upstart from Singapore. I promise!"

As he enfolded her in his arms, Jack prayed that what he had told her was right…but…truth be told he hadn't a clue as to how he would get the map back…or if his intuition was right and Tai Hung had the bloody thing to start with!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack had been making plans all day.

After accompanying Mr Gibbs to the harbour and taking stock of the storm damage to _The Pearl_, they had decided to, as soon as possible, sail her up the coast a short way to an isolated bay and careen her while the damage was repaired. Jack knew that to stand any chance of finding the map, she would need to be at her fastest, and a clean hull was essential. Mr Gibbs was taking her there on the next high tide and was now busily ordering supplies and restocking her hold. Although Jack estimated that she wouldn't be ready to set sail for about a fortnight, he knew that, when they found _The Empress_, they would need speed and great manoeuvrability. It was their best weapon.

_So_, Jack mused, _that would give him no more than a fortnight to get Elizabeth fit enough to sail with him. _ He had no intention of leaving her behind this time and there was no way _The Pearl_ would be setting sail without him…without _both _of them on board.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack was pleased with the progress Elizabeth had made. She was gaining strength every day and no longer needed his help to attend to her needs. Indeed, she had started to cook meals, (to his eternal relief) and had even been to the market once or twice. The colour was fast returning to her cheeks and her eyes were once again starting to sparkle. She was excited to be returning to sea in a few days time and Jack knew exactly how she felt. The ship and the open expanses of the ocean were just what she needed to complete her recovery, to feel the weathered planks beneath her feet, the salty spray in her face and the warm, welcoming and healing embrace of _The Black Pearl_. Hell, he needed it too, desperately.

All in all, everything was slowly returning to normal…well as normal as things ever got where Captain Jack Sparrow was concerned…and Jack could actually feel the tension within him starting to wane, his life taking on a more even keel.

That evening, whilst sitting quietly by the roaring fire, Jack noticed that Elizabeth looked pensive. She had been quiet all day but he had assumed that she had a lot to do, organising a caretaker for the house and preparing her personal effects.

Reaching forward, Jack lightly gripped her wrist and patted his lap as she looked toward him. Elizabeth quickly joined him and snuggled into him, arms wrapped around him as her head lay on his shoulder.

"Come on then, luv. Out with it."

"Beg pardon?"

"Let m' in on t' secret, luv. Somethin's bin botherin' ye all day. So spit it out."

Elizabeth hesitated before taking a deep breath. Well, Jack…I would very much like a cat."

Jack pulled slightly away from her, causing her to lift her head, and looked at her quizzically.

"What…? A cat? Where on earth did that spring from?"

"Yes, Jack. A cat. My cat. My very own cat to live with us on _The Pearl_, to stay with me in the cabin and to kill any rats."

"Oh." said Jack, immediately realising where this request stemmed from. He thought for a moment. "Yep…alright…a cat ye shall have, Lizzie. But think on…cats tend t' be lost at sea. Don't be makin' it a pet. We had two on _T' Pearl_ last year but they wer' swept away in a squall. Tell ye what we'll do…we'll have two cats. One fer the ship an' one fer ye…backup if ye please."

"Oh, thank you, Jack!" said Elizabeth in delight and squeezed him as hard as she could, cuddling close. "I'll find two tomorrow. Now…I'll need a carrying basket, two water bowls and collars…a bed…"

Somehow, Jack got the fleeting idea that he was fighting a losing battle.

**OK guys, that's it for now.**

**I'll try to update a little more regularly now. I've really had some s*** to deal with at home so writing had to go on the back burner for a bit. **

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story…the good news is we're not too far away from some fun and smut!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy…now please review ;-)**


End file.
